They Say This Should Feel Something Like Fire
by m0nalisat0ldalie88
Summary: Madison James never thought that an outbreak would turn her life upside down and find herself protecting not only her own life but a young girls as well. When the Governor offers them safety and a chance at a normal life she takes it for her surrogate daughter. She befriends Merle when the Governor threatens her but things change when she ends up in the prison.
1. Chapter One

_So I have decided to rewrite my previous Daryl story since I had lost all interest in where it was headed in the short two chapters I had. It wasn't coming out the way I wanted so I figured I would just start over. I'm really sorry to those who had already favorited and added the story to their alerts. I can only hope you will like this one better._

* * *

The creaking got louder and louder as the decaying body got closer. Madison pressed her hand tighter around the younger girls mouth silently begging her not to make a sound. They had been cornered by three walkers and the closet was the only place she could get to without having either bitten. After shoving the little girl in she had closed the door and pressed the two of them against the wall quietly. The shuffling was almost on top of them and Madison's grip grew tighter around the baseball bat. Jacey pushed her back against Madison's chest tighter and instinctually Madison's legs closed around her tighter. For weeks they had been fine, just the two of them. This one slip up could have them both wandering as walkers. Madison could feel the tears slide down onto her hand as Jacey's small hand came up to press againsts hers on her mouth. This was it. This was going to be a fight to the death and all Madison could think about was that Jacey would escape and be alone while she sacrificed herself to save the little girl. "I love you." She whispered as the scratching began on the door. It would be a matter of minutes before those things broke in and tore her apart.

Shouts and crashing sounded off below her and Madison found herself holding her breath now. Someone was here. But who? The growling grew louder and scratching more frantic as the door began to give way. Slipping out from Jacey's hold she pushed the girl further back into the closet and put her finger to her mouth. "When you get a chance I want you to run. Jace, run as fast as you can and don't stop until you find some place safe. Find other people. If you get surrounded climb. They can't get into the trees." Madison knew the little girl wanted to argue but this was the only way. "I'll find you when I get out ok? But I need you to keep going and not look back or come back here you hear me?" She nodded and Madison gave her a watery smile before turning to the door and kicking it open. The bat came swinging down in a wide arc to hit the walker in the side of the head. No sooner had the first walker gone down another appeared in its place. There were not three now, but five or six and the bedroom they had hidden in was small, too small for Madison to fight in. Swinging for the second one she shouted for Jacey to run for it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the girl slip through the walkers and out of the door. The second walker had gone down when she heard the scream. "Jacey!" Madison kicked the walker blocking the door and ran out the room only to be knocked down. Arms circled around her and she screamed and thrashed as hard as she could.

"Calm the hell down would ya woman?" Walkers didn't talk. Madison stopped all movement to find a bald man holding on to her with a pistol in his hand. The hand on his right hand was missing and replaced with some leather contraption.

"The rest are dead." A voice sounded from the room she had just left. How did someone get passed her and into that room without her noticing? The man holding on to her pulled her to her feet but kept his arm wrapped around her waist. Madison was too stunned, too confused to speak.

"Jacey." She whispered and the man's grip tightened.

"She's downstairs with the Govna." His thick southern drawl said. He led her to the stairs and slowly made their way down. There were more men down here, men with guns and bats and one with a bow and arrow. Her eyes landed on a well dressed man holding Jacey in his arms as she sobbed. Hearing Madison squeak in an attempt to say her name the little girl's eyes landed on her and she scrambled to get down from the man's arms. Madison pulled away from the man and limped toward the girl catching her in her arms. Madison fell to her knees as she held Jacey tight.

"Oh baby, thank god you are ok. I am so sorry, there were too many." The little girl shook in her arms as she cried and Madison picked her up. Looking to the man that had been holding Jacey she smiled. "I can't thank you enough." She spoke softly. The man was really handsome, maybe ten years older than her mere 24 years.

"It is no problem at all. I am merely doing what has to be done. Is it just you and this one here?" Madison nodded. "You must be an amzing woman to survive this world with a child." He stepped forward and in a fatherly fashion smooth Jacey's hair.

"She isn't mine. I found her a few weeks ago living in a car. Her family is gone. Everyone is." The Govenor nodded in understanding.

"Seems that way doesn't it? You'll come with us to safety. We have a community, it's safe. There is food, water, protection. I'll take care of you." Everything sounded wonderful. Too wonderful.

"Catch?" She questioned and he laughed.

"No catch. Jacey will have school, you a job or two to help out. Everything will be close to as it was before." His voice was smooth, a little too smooth. Madison nodded knowing this was the right choice for Jacey. The man who had grabbed her before stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and began leading her out the door and into a Hummer parked outside. Climbing in Jacey settled in her lap and was soon asleep.

"So why'd ya save the girl?" The man asked. Madison turned her eyes to his and frowned.

"Why wouldn't I have? She's a child." He laughed and held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Jus' askin' there girlie, no harm. I'm Merle."

"Madison. You always been with this Governor guy?" Merle shook his head and she could have sworn something had crossed his face.

"Nah, been wit' my brotha when all this broke out. Got seperated awhile ago. May be dead, might not. Dunno. The Govna found me almost bled out cause a sum dick playing sherrif handcuffin' me to a roof." Madison looked at where his hand was missing before looking back to his face. "Don't matta none. He saved me like he is savin' you and that girl there." Madison nodded before pulling Jacey closer and soon enough fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I want to start off by thanking_ Rey Abernathy-Rafkin-House, gypsykl79, seviva, animefangirl0219, oc-ashi, and phantomstallionfanatic, Ariannith, fall-back-down, the knifemaster, Jess1224 and SPEEDIE22 for adding the story to their follow list and favoriting it. It means a lot. Now if only I could get some reviews! Not a single one for that chapter. I am going to post a new chapter anyway but I won't post another unless I get atleast two reviews. PLEASE!

Just an FYI, this is three days after Jacey and Madison have been found.

* * *

The sheets were warm and tangled around Madison's legs as she stretched in the bed. Jacey had already taken off twenty minutes earlier, eager to go to the make-shift school the town offered the kids. Madison had no arguments and had dressed her quickly before crawling back into bed to lounge just a little longer. If she had it her way she would stay in this bed forever. After sleeping in sleeping bags and in closets for weeks the bed was a welcome commodity that she had taken for granted before. Knowing the sooner she started the day, the better Madison pulled herself from the bed and got ready.

The town was already bustling and everyone seemed to have a job to do. It almost felt….well normal. A peppy brunette came out of no where and looped her arm through Madison's. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long for an explanation as the woman went right into one. "Hi, I'm Anne and the Governor has asked me to show you around and get you started with your only little helper job. So let me be the first to say Welcome to Woodbury, it's almost like life before the walkers. It's the most wonderful place in the world." Her voice was slick with sweetness and the smile on her face a little too wide. Madison didn't respond, merely nodded and continued walking. "We all have our jobs here to make the place safe and as normal as can be. I welcome newcomers such as yourself and I am the Governor's right hand woman I suppose you can say. So, I was hoping you could help with the clothes aspect of our town. You know mending, washing, and handing out what's needed."

"Would I be going out on runs for new clothes?" Anne pulled Maddie to a stop and stared at her.

"No. Absolutely not. Why would you even want to go?" She was whispering now like she was afraid of being overheard.

"Aren't we supposed to help? How can we acquire certain things that we need if we don't go on runs?"

"The men do that. Merle, Tony, Adam and the others. They have the weapons; they are the ones that guard the walls for walkers. We never, I mean never go over the walls. It's safe here." Madison chose to not argue that she was as good as any man with a weapon as Anne continued their walk.

Three hours later and Madison's fingers were sore and neck aching from hours of mending. Lucille, a plump older woman, was all smiles and sugar and spice but after the Governor had come to check in and told her he needed her for something special later, Lucille had become bitter and snappy. Seemed as though everyone here was vying for the Governor's affection. Yes, he was a handsome man and just exuded power but he wasn't Madison's type. Glancing at the clock on the wall Madison sighed and finished up the seam before putting the pants into the done pile. "Lucille, I am on my way out." She called out and wasn't surprised when Lucille didn't respond. With a sigh she left the little shop and out into the sun.

The Governor had asked her to come to his office at two and asked if she could try and be prompt. Hurrying to the building where she was told he would be the brunette made it right on time and was ushered in to his office with no words. The office was bright with many windows and a long solid wood desk and piled of books and papers. Walking towards the window Madison looked out to find she could almost see the entire little town. It certainly was a view.

"Nice isn't it? I seemed to have the best view in the town." Jumping a little Madison turned and found the Governor entering the office and closing the door behind him.

"Yes it certainly is." She agreed and walked away from the window. He motioned to sit as he himself took a seat but not behind the desk. Instead he opted to sit in the chair beside the one he motioned to. Surprised, Madison took a seat and folded her hands in her lap. "You wanted to see me for something?" The older man scratched his chin before pulling his chair a little closer so he was now within touching distance. The hairs on Madison's neck stood up and she was suddenly very on guard.

"Yes, I need a favor from you. Consider it a special job, kind of like a thank you for me bringing out here." His eyes weren't bright like they had been earlier and she could see the tension in the way his veins were protruding from his neck. His hand shot out and clasped hers heavily. "You remember Merle right? The man who was a bit snippy the day we found you? Well I need a little help with him."

"What kind of help?" Her voice was low, tinged with fright.

"I need you to be a friend to him, keep him company during down time, and keep him occupied. He is one of my best here and he seems to be a bit distracted. I need you to un-distract him." His eyes were locked on hers.

"H…how am I to do that?" Madison asked her voice catching in her throat as his grip tightened. He leaned forward and she could smell whiskey on his breath.

"Any way you have to. Even if it means baring that beautiful soft skin for him." His free hand reached up and dragged his fingers along her bare shoulder. A shudder of disgust ran through her body and she fought the urge to pull herself away. "You do want to keep that little girl of yours safe don't you?" Madison didn't trust her voice enough so she nodded and he dropped his hand and stood up. "Good. He should be on the far South wall." Madison stood and rushed out of the room desperately trying t hold back tears. This man, the one who saved Jacey and herself, whom gave them a safe place to go, was nothing like she thought he was. He was manipulative, cold hearted and brutal. He had just held little Jacey over and all but demanded she become Merle's bedmate to keep his head here in Woodbury? Why?

Merle was pacing along the back wall pissed off becoming even more so as time went on. Andrea had all but popped up out of no where in the woods with some dark skinned woman claiming she had been left behind by the group that had abandoned him. When he asked about his brother she had skirted around the topic, merely saying he was alive when she had lost them in the summer. Just the thought of his little brother still with the very people who had left him for Walker food pissed him off.

Madison approached Merle cautiously, noting his mouth moving silently in anger. "Merle?" She spoke softly. His movements stopped and his eyes locked on her, his good hand on his gun.

"For christs sake girl, don't you go sneaking up on me again ya hear? I coulda shot ya." He snarled and her eyes dropped to the ground.

"Sorry I…I just though you'd like some company." She mumbled. Merle closed the small distance between them with four large steps and took her chin in his hand, forcing her face up.

"Why ya been crying?" Merle took in her tear stained cheeks and her eyes still a bit red, making her green eyes even brighter. His grip was loose, not rough like she would have thought.

"Just….overwhelmed." Madison lied.

"Don't think that every time ya feel like cryin' ya can come to me. I don't do feelin's." Merle's hand dropped from her face and he jerked his hand towards the ladder. Without a word spoken the brunette climbed the ladder fully knowing he was enjoying the view from below as he climbed up behind her. Much to his credit, he did not make a rude comment. Once on the wall Madison took a seat on the edge with her legs hanging over the side. Merle stood behind her looking out over the empty street for a few minutes before sitting beside her. "So ya came here lookin' to keep me company huh?" She could feel his eyes on her face so she turned to face him.

"Yea, I figured it would be pretty lonely up here alone." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. He nodded and spit over the side.

"Yea, yea I suppose it does. But why me? I ain't the kind of person people like to be spendin' time with."

"There's something interesting about you Merle. I…I want to get to know you better." She lied. The smile on his face was one Madison hated. She used to see it all the time in the small local bar she used to work in.

"Prove it girly."


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: I know this is short. I am having a hard time getting to where I want it to be. I was going to change it so it was Merle-centric but I am going to keep it Daryl endgame. Please excuse the struggle. It's not as easy as I had hoped._**

Two days. It had been two days now that Madison found herself in Merle's company most of her free time. Jacey had begged and pleaded to stay with a friend of hers from school. It was one of the few families that had survived together and Madison knew the best answer was yes. She was hardly around between mending and keeping tabs with Merle. Reluctantly letting Jacey stay with them Madison found herself alone at night. She hadn't slept with Merle yet but she had done as the Governor had asked and kept his mind focused here. Merle was rough, his hands and tongue always taking control. He had begged to have her and every time Madison kindly declined and said it was too fast, to give her time.

Aside from Merle, Madison found herself drawn to Andrea's companion Michonne. The young woman had voiced her distrust to Andrea on one occasion and Madison just happened to have heard. Finding the woman alone she planned on letting her know that she was right.

"Michonne?" Madison tentatively called out. You could see the way her hand flickered toward her back as if to grab something.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you." Madison walked closer, her steps getting faster to keep up with the other girl.

"I don't do talking." Her eyes would flit about, never staying on one thing too long as if she was looking for something. Fed up with chasing the woman, Madison darted in front of her.

"Then you listen. I know how you feel about the Governor and what if I knew something about him? Something that would add to your belief?" While Madison spoke Michonne's eyes had been anywhere but her but once she was done dark eyes held hers strongly.

"Like what?" She snapped.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She wasn't going to be bullied but she didn't want Michonne to feel like she was the only one whom felt this place was wrong, that he was wrong.

"Never asked you to." Madison swallowed the words that she wanted to toss in her face and instead shook her head.

"Yea, you're right. I sought you out thinking I may have had something of value to you. I'll leave you be." And with that she hastened away to find Merle leaving Michonne staring at her retreating back in wonder.

A hand snapped out and grabbed Maddie's wrist yanking her roughly into the alley to her left. A hand snaked around and clamped itself around her mouth cutting off the yell of surprise that had been sounding from it. "Time to step it up Madison." The person released her and she spun around to find the Governor smiling that sickening smile of his. "You've been doing a good enough job up until now. Merle is becoming restless again and I know you haven't given him a proper fuck. I know I don't need to tell you want to do to keep that little girl safe." He licked his lips as he looked her over then walked away. Madison's stomach lurched and she covered her mouth to keep from vomiting. How could everyone in this town walk around acting like the Governor was some great man keeping them all safe? He had to have been blackmailing and bribing others as he was her. Suppressing the urge to empty her stomach Madison took a deep breath and started for Merle's apartment.

"Damn girlie, I gotta say, that was worth the wait." Merle drawled as he lazily dragged his fingers along Madison's back as she lay on her stomach beside him. Madison said nothing but she offered him a small smile. She already knew there were bruises forming from where his hands had grabbed her too tightly. When she had knocked on his door he had known why she had come. All it took was one step over the threshold and a light kiss and Merle had her against the wall kissing her hungrily. Burying her face into the pillow Madison tried to push out the nagging feeling that it hadn't been horrible and that she did enjoy it a little. She couldn't like Merle. He was nicer when they were alone but he was still the womanizing, self absorbed redneck she had met day one. The only redeeming quality she liked a lot in him was how he always spoke of his brother. As she knew it, she was the only one he really talked like that to.

"Whatcha hidin' for huh?" Merle scooted closer and Madison vacated her little pillow solitude.

"Just thinking." His hand came out to smooth over her hair.

"'Bout what?"

"What life was like before all of this." She lied. It fell easily from her lips and a tightening in her chest occurred.

"All of the rules, the food chain, jail. None of that means shit no more and I wouldn't have it any otha way." Merle smiled a real smile, one he only ever did around her.

"Can't say I miss having to drive to work every day then come home and cook and clean. Weekends weren't too bad though." She admitted.

"You ever been married?" His question caught her off guard. Madison swallowed hard for a moment before turning and sitting on the edge of the bed, the sheet wrapped around her. She took a minute before she began pulling on her clothes, well aware of Merle doing the same now. "Come on girlie it was jus' a question. No need to leave." His hand on her arm stopped her and she stood in front of him clad in her shorts and bra.

"Yes. I was married." She confessed, her words hardly even a whisper. Been married since I was eighteen. He was my high school sweetheart and I got to see him torn apart right in front of me by my mother and father." Tears pricked the edge of her eyes and she swallowed hard trying not to cry. She didn't want to think of Zach as he cried out when her mother bit his arm, her father following with a bite to the neck. She didn't want to remember the look in his eyes as he yelled for her to run. The guilt she felt for leaving him would never subside. Even now the ring hung around her neck on a silver chain. "I ran like a coward." She sobbed.

Merle wrapped his arms around the girl in comfort, rocking her gently. He didn't say anything as he held her and let her cry. Madison gave in and wrapped her arms around the man and just cried. She had kept everything in for so long, more concerned about protecting herself and then Jacey. She never had the chance to let it out. When she finally calmed down Merle led her to the bed and sat her down.

"No listen here; you ain't no coward for runnin'. You kept yourself safe and if you hadn't done that then that little girl you love so much woulda been dead too." His words seeped in and calmed her down a little. No matter her first impression of the man, he was a real friend. A friend that she was lying to and using.

Not even a knock was heard as the Governor walked right in and smiled at the sight. Madison yanked on her t shirt quickly as Merle stood in front of her.

"Evenin' Merle, sorry to interrupt but we have to get going." The man said all the while smiling that sick and twisted smile as Maddie as she pulled on her shoes and tried to flatten her hair. She knew he was satisfied with the fact that he had gotten exactly what he wanted. Merle didn't say anything as he pulled on his own shirt and shoes before heading for the door.

"Will I be seeing you tonight?" He turned and asked Madison. Madison's eyes flickered toward the Governor who still stood nearby. His head nodded once and Madison tried to smile at Merle.

"Yea I'll be over. I'll have some food ready for when you get back." The second the door shut Madison rushed to the bathroom and emptied it of the tiny bit that was in there.


	4. POLL

MERLE OR DARYL?

Which brother do you want Madison to be with?


	5. Chapter 4

_**AN: Thank you all for adding, favorite-ing and just showing me some love. Thank you DanielleBurkex3, RachelNicole523, HorrorFan13, karambulance, celticshannon, katie93319, OnlyHalfEvil333, countrylove17, Romarin, and Otaku Wench. A huge thank you to Savannah's Angels and melkS for reviewing. I cannot say how much it makes me smile when I see reviews. It really helps me. So I know what I said last time about Daryl endgame but Merle won the poll. Fear not to those who voted Daryl! It had been SUCH a close one that I have decided to write another one for you guys with Daryl. I have a pretty good idea how I'm gonna have it go so expect it soon!**_

Madison had spent the few hours that Merle was out cleaning the little apartment and cooking dinner. When he walked in through the door Maddie had just been taking it out of the oven. Her cheeks flushed and she slowly put it down on the counter.

"It um…isn't much but I thought you would be hungry…." She flicked her hand at the impromptu dinner and swallowed hard. Merle's boots made heavy thuds across the floor as he came closer.

"Smells mighty good. 'Sbeen a while since I had a real meal." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and Madison gave him a small smile before busying herself with dishing it out on plates. They ate quietly and after the young woman cleaned up she made to leave but Merle gently took her hand and his eyes begged her to stay. His eyes were soft and caring and Madison felt herself wanting to stay. Did she really care for him? All those nights sitting with him, talking of their old lives and what they missed the most, she had seen a part of the cold hearted Dixon that no one else had. He wasn't what he seemed to be. On the inside of that cold, hard, manipulative, uncaring shell of a man there was something else.

The Merle that Maddie knew talked highly of his brother and how he wondered if he was still alive. He told her of what Andrea said about the farm being overrun and losing many there but she couldn't tell him if Daryl had been one of them. Tears would fill his eyes just to the thought of his baby brother being gone after all the time he had spent protecting him. The redneck confessed that he felt regret the second he took off leaving the younger one to face their father's wrath. The beatings, the unkind words, the drug addiction, he spilled it all to the woman who sat beside him all night just listening and when needed, held him as he refused to cry.

Without a word Maddie led him to the bed and stripped down to her undergarments. Laying down she waited for Merle to climb in aside her. Once she was tucked safely in his arms she sighed contently. "What was so important that you had to run off earlier?" She asked quietly. With her head on his chest she could hear his heart quicken just a little.

"Ah it was nuthin'. That Michonne woman took off an the Govna wanted me and the boys to see if we could find her. Walkers got to her." Maddie's head shot up and she looked at him hard.

"Why…why would she take off? Why would the Governor want you to find her?" This didn't sound right. She knew Michonne didn't trust the man and she had voiced her want to leave a few times. But this? Why was the Governor sending his men to find her?

"Bitch didn't like it here. Always talkin' 'bout leavin', tryna get Blondie to take off with her like some kinda lesbo." Madison pushed herself off the man and yanked on her pants roughly. "Ah come on now. Thems just words." She could hear the bed squeak a little as her got off.

"Don't. Those were not just words Merle Dixon." She snatched up her shirt and spun to face him. Pointing a finger at him she stepped forward. "You do not talk about people like that. You are not some backwards hillbilly hick with no manners." She snapped. Stomping to the door with her shirt still clutched in her hand she head him follow.

"Now Mads this is all jus' a misunderstanding. Don't gotta be some uppity bitch about it." With the door now open she lashed out, her open hand making contact with his face. A raw red mark in the form of a hand appeared and Madison felt kind of bad when she could see each finger mark. Merle froze for a moment before rubbing his cheek. "Yea…" He scoffed and stared at her hard. Madison hated the look in his eyes and wanted to run. "You best take off before I give it right back." The brunette didn't need to be told twice and she ran. She ran all the way back to her apartment and dove into her bed sobbing. She didn't even realize that she had never put her shirt on until she was muffling her cries with it. More than ever she missed Jacey and wished she was here. She hated what Merle called her but she never should have slapped him. She almost wanted to go back and apologize but she couldn't bring herself to do so, she was too ashamed. That night Madison cried herself to sleep.

Her fingers were damn near bleeding when she was through mending clothes. Things still hadn't changed, the old bitty still didn't talk to her. Madison didn't mind though. She got everything done rather quickly while not being distracted. Deciding she needed to see her surrogate daughter she took off down the street to the makeshift school. It would be getting out soon and she hoped that she could take the little girl on a walk around and catch up.

Children came scurrying out, no parents out to wait for them. Woodbury was that safe that the children came and went in the place as they pleased. Madison caught the top of the little girls head in a group of people and called out to her. Jacey's head snapped up and a large smile came over her lips.

"Maddie!" She yelled and came running. Madison wasted no time in hoisting the girl up into her arms and holding her tightly.

"I've missed you baby." She whispered.

"I've missed you too!" Letting her down she took hold of her hand and started walking.

"I was hoping that you'd go for a walk with me and tell me how school has been. I feel like I haven't seen you at all since we have gotten here."

"Everything has been so cool. School is fun and I'm learning so much. Sally's family has been taking good care of me." She rattled on.

"I'm glad you've been okay. I'm sorry I haven't been around. Things have been different lately and I guess I'm not used to living in a community again." Spotting a bench on a patch of grass that probably served as a park Madison sat down with Jacey beside her. Maddie shifted so she was facing the girl. "You know I love you right? Sometimes I feel like you are my daughter and I want you to know you can come to me anytime. If you wanna come home you just come on over. If I'm not there it's okay. My door is always unlocked."

"I love you too Maddie." The woman leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. They sat there for a few minutes quietly before Jacey giggled.

"What are you giggling about over there?" She smiled at the sound. The girl shook her head.

"Scuse me Madison." Madison jumped and turned in her seat finding Merle standing there with a little bouquet of flowers in his good hand. Maddie's face turned red and she tried to say something but her mouth opened and closed uselessly. "I wanted to apologize fur the mean things I said last night. I didn' mean none of it and I shouldn' have actin' like a pig. I'm hopin' you'll forgive me and then we can take this little one here for some ice cream." She heard Jacey gasp in excitement and she knew she didn't have much a choice. People were stopping and talking behind their hands at the sight. Madison stood and looked Merle in the eyes.

"I apologize too for hitting you. I should never have slapped you like that." Her hand reached up and gently cupped the side she had hit.

"Its fine, I've had worse." He smiled and turned to kiss the palm of her hand.

"Can we go get ice cream now?" Jacey asked from her seat.

"Of course little darlin'." He spoke over Madison's shoulder smiling at the little girl. With flowers still in hand Merle pulled Madison in for a kiss. She felt it through out her whole body. Her mind went blank and everything tingled. When he pulled away she could hear the gasps and tittering and just smiled. He held the flowers out and Madison took them with Merle took Jacey's hand and led them away from the bench.

Up in his office, unknown to Madison or Merle, the Governor was standing in his window watching the whole thing happen. A sadistic smile crossed his face. His plan was working quite well. It hadn't taken too long for Madison to make Merle fall for her. Now he just needed to finish the plan and have his killer back.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:** All of you have been so great! I'm gonna have her stick with Merle but that doesn't mean the other Dixon and the rest of the gang won't be in here. Thank you: the lost mutant, jomaxrox, MaggieBeth14, Demi187, and loveorpain. I only ask for more reviews. Was there something you didn't like? Was there something you loved? Did you see an opportunity for something? The more you review, the faster I write. **WARNING!** There is smut at the end of this chapter. I know some of ya have been dying for some Merle action and up until now I've just kinda been like yea…they did it. So yea, if this makes you uncomfortable then don't read it. You can skip it.

Weeks had gone by and Madison felt like she was on cloud nine. Jacey stayed with her more often and the nights she didn't Maddie was at Merle's. Occasionally Merle invited them to stay over and even played board games with the little girl. The Governor had left Maddie alone and she hoped it was over. It still gnawed on her though. She wanted to confess to Merle why she came to him that first night on the wall. She was terrified though. Even the thought of losing Merle was something that scared her to death. She had a little family now and she didn't want to lose it. Since the world went to shit Madison was finally happy.

"Hey there girlie, whatcha got on your mind?" Madison laid on her back aside Merle staring at the ceiling. Turning her head she smiled.

"Just thinking, about this whole thing." Merle lifted her hand so her elbow rested on the bed. Gently he dragged his fingertips from her wrist to her fingers then back down.

"About us?" He asked. Merle was just as curious and happy about his little family as Madison was. Never in his life did he imagine himself with one girl and a kid. He always thought it just wasn't in the cards for him. His lifestyle never called for a child and truthfully he had never wanted one. But Jacey was something special. His heart clenched every time he saw his two girls standing on the street or sitting on the floor playing a game. They were his. He had something to really live for now.

"A little. I never really thought it would go this far. It's kind of like…" She trailed off too afraid to say the word like it would jinx everything.

"Like we have a family?" He offered and she nodded turning her eyes away from his to their hands. "Hey come on now, don' get so bashful." He moved his hand to her chin. "Madison, this here is a family. When you got here I ain't had one since I lost mah baby brotha. You give me somethin' to live fo' now." Tears filled Madison's eyes at his confession. Knowing he felt how she did calmed her nerves but made her feel even guiltier. "No cryin'. I don' do that cryin' shit." He laughed but at the same time stroked his thumb across her cheek to wipe a fallen one away. Madison leaned in and pressed her lips softly against his.

"I love you Merle Dixon." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." The words surprised her but should they have? He was a different man with her and she knew that. For the rest of the night they showed each other how much they loved one another and Maddie knew she was going to be sore in the morning.

The gossip still wouldn't die down even though they had been a real couple for weeks now. Everyone wondered about the strange woman who had captured the Governor's "left hand man". He would often visit her while she was working and she would do the same. It wasn't until he showed up at her work with something hidden in his hand that people started really freaking out. Getting down on one knee Merle smiled up at Madison as she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"It ain't much and it's not a real engagement ring. I kinda figured that since the world ain't right no more that engagements and marriages and shit don' count. I like to think of it as a promise to ya and tha' little girl. I promise to take care of yas and protect yas from everything. I…I promise to love ya too." Madison was seconds away from happy sobs as he slid the little diamond ring on to her finger and took her in his arms. He had promised her the world right in front of those gossiping bitties and thought nothing of it. Nothing could bring Maddie down. And that's when the Governor and Andrea walked in. The smile dropped off her face quickly.

"I hea' a congratulations is in order." He drawled. Merle just stood there beaming having no idea the real kind of man he was. Did Andrea? Was she still with him knowing what a brute he was? The blonde wasted no time in gathering Madison into a hug and Madison did her best to give one back.

"Congrats! I don' know what you see in Merle but ya see somethin'." Andrea smiled at her looking at the ring. "He seems like a changed man now 'cause of you."

"Come now, don't go hoggin' the pretty lady." Andrea just laughed and moved to speak with Merle as the Governor closed in on Madison. Pretending to hug her, his mouth moved really close to her ear. "You've done quite a job keeping his mind here Madison. I have to say, I didn't think it would go this far. I want you in my office nine tonight. Don't be late." He pulled back and just smiled and to anyone else it was just a smile but Maddie knew what lay behind it. She merely nodded and he walked away. Glancing at the battery operated clock she found that she had six hours until she had to walk into the devil's den.

Merle excused himself with something mumbled about something to take care of and disappeared. For the rest of the afternoon Madison slowly mended until her fingers bled. She was dreading the meeting. When she was finally scolded for bleeding on the clothes and kicked out by Lucille, Maddie still had two hours. With a sigh she walked to Merle's apartment afraid this would be the last time she saw him.

When she entered she stopped in the doorway and asked herself if this was this right place. It had been cleaned and fixed up. The floors were practically sparkling and every surface scrubbed. The bed was made with fresh sheets and all clutter gone. Moving into the bed room Maddie found all of her belongings neatly put away. Merle had done all of this for her?

"I wasn' expectin' ya home just yet. I uh…I hope ya like it. Took me and Andrea hours to do. She said women liked clean stuff so we did the best that we could with what we had." Madison flung herself at Merle, pressing her lips against his hard. Usually he reacted in such a way you would expect a man to react but this time he untangled her hands from his shirt and pulled away a little. "You okay? Why you cryin?" Madison just shook her head and smiled.

"I'm just happy." She could see something in his eyes and she knew she had to distract him from asking questions. Leaning in she nipped at his ear gently. "I want you Merle Dixon." That seemed to set the man off and she found herself on her back on the bed.

"Oh I'll give ya Merle Dixon." He growled before slamming his lips down onto hers. Groaning into the kiss Madison scooted herself back while trying to stay in the lip lock. A sound of protest left her throat when Merle pulled away just long enough to remove her shirt and his. With his lips against hers and his tongue battling hers once again Maddie melted into the pillows. Slowly the redneck trailed little hot kisses across her jaw and down her neck. The woman beneath him squirmed and tried to bring his lips back to hers. "Uh uh. Ya said ya wanted me so I'm gonna make you beg." His voice was thick and Madison moaned at the sound. Merle held her arms down on either side while he continued his path down her neck to her breasts still clad in a bra. Merle hated the damn things. Letting her arms go Merle yanked her up so she was sitting in his lap, legs wrapped around his hips.

"Oh god." Maddie moaned tossing her head back as she felt him against her.

"No baby, not god but close enough." He grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her mouth against his. His lips were hard enough to bruise and Maddie knew they would be swollen before they were done. She had never been the kind of girl that liked it rough in the bed room but Merle mixed pain with pleasure so well. Holding her around the waist with his right arm he slid his left up her back and unhooked her bra. Madison hummed at the feeling of the metal on his arm covering as it touched her skin. She loved the damn thing. It was a part of Merle and she loved every bit of that man. He liked to take it off for bed but had been too scared to at first thinking Maddie was gonna book it at the sight of his scarred flesh where his hand used to be. Instead she placed soft kisses along his stump. Maybe it was then that he fell for the brunette but he was too sex crazed to notice. "Ya like that don' ya?" He mumbled. Extracting himself long enough to discard the hated item he wasted no time in latching his lips to one of her nipples. Madison cried out a little as he dragged his teeth over the sensitive nub while his hand made sure the other wasn't left out. After five minutes of sweet torture Madison forcefully pushed him away.

When her eyes locked on his she could see the hunger in them and she felt a chill go down her spine. "Your turn for a little torture." She smirked and shoved him down. Merle groaned and bit down on his lip. Climbing on top of him she teased him with the same hot kisses along his jaw and down his chest, nipping the skin here and there. His left hand would grip her hip tighter each time. Pulling away from his grasp she looked up at him as she continued her way down his chest to the top of his pants. Painfully slow Maddie slid his belt from the clasp and opened his pants. Sliding them down just a little she saw the pre-cum soaking his underwear and smiled. The sight alone had her dripping, anxious to feel him inside of her. Trailing her finger along the top of his underwear she could feel his muscles tighten each time she got dangerously close to the head.

"Fa god's sake woman, stop teasin' or I ain't gonna last later." He begged and she raised an eyebrow. Seeing the pained expression on his face she reached in and yanked the elastic down freeing his hard member. Maddie wasted no time in licking the pre-cum off this tip before sliding her mouth over him. Flicking her eyesight up to his Merle groaned and grabbed a fistful of hair. "Fuck." He moaned as she worked him with both her hand and her mouth. When she had first seen how well endowed the man was she hesitated. She had never seen one quite his size. After a few minutes Merle couldn't take anymore and knew if he didn't stop her he was going to blow right in her mouth. Yanking her head back roughly he growled at the pop sound when her mouth left him. "Hands and knees now." Biting down on her bottom lip still very much swollen from their heated kisses she grinned as she did what he demanded. Merle loved this position. He felt dominant and had a thing for the back view of a girl's mound.

Rubbing his hand over the soft flesh of her ass cheek he delivered a hard blow leaving a red handprint. Instead of crying out like she had the first time Maddie moaned and pressed her ass closer to him begging for more. After a few more smacks leaving her cheeks a nice light red he slid his finger into her and growled. "Oh ya ready for me ain't ya?" Without waiting for an answer Merle plunged himself into her, this time making her cry out. "Oh fuck ya so tight baby." He pulled himself almost all the way out before pounding back into her. He repeated this a couple times until he couldn't help it anymore. Quickening his paces he Madison still with one arm as he rested the cool metal against her heated skin. He could feel her clenching around him and knew it would be no time at all that she was screaming his name. Sure enough Madison felt herself begin to tremble as her body gave in to the sensation and she squeezed his member as she came. The sheer feeling of her walls close in around him set him off right behind her and he slammed into her a few more times. Madison's legs gave out and she collapsed and Merle pulled out and flopped down beside her. Both were breathing heavily as they lay aside each other. Pulling her into his arms he kissed her forehead. "I love you."


	7. Chapter 6

_**AN: You guys are so amazing. I was afraid of getting a review or two scolding me about the smut even though you were warned. Instead I got some really great feedback. You guys are so great. melkS, Savannah's Angels, loveorpain, HorrorFan13, HermioneandMarcus, mmiller1983, Lilly72, InTheWrongEra, and MaggieBeth14 thank you all so much for following this story or me and reviewing. The more reviews I get the faster the chapters come! (Did anyone watch last night's episode?)**_

"Merle…" Maddie gently shook the sleeping man. She knew better than to shout at him. The last time she had Maddie almost ended up with a black eye. "Baby…" She whispered trailing kisses over his jaw. She heard him mumble incoherently and she called to him again. His eyes slowly opened and she smiled.

"Whatcha want woman?"

"I have to go do something but I'll be back. We…we need to talk." That woke him right up and Merle sat up quickly.

"'Bout what." She placed a hand on his chest as she sat on the bed next to him.

"It's nothing bad. I just really need to talk to you. I have to go do something first though. Will you be awake?" His hand reached up and tangled itself in her hair pulling her down to meet his lips.

"I'll be awake suga'. Jus' 'urry back." He spoke into her lips and she smiled as she kissed him deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you too." With one more quick kiss Maddie reluctantly left Merle's, no _their,_ apartment and hurried towards the Governor's place. She wanted this to end. He had gotten what he wanted; Merle wouldn't be leaving and his mind was right here in Woodbury. Her hand rose to knock on the door and she found herself trembling. Shaking her hand she knocked quickly and entered when he called out to her. Closing the door behind her Maddie walked a little further into the room and found the man sitting in a recliner facing the door. She stopped a few feet away.

"You wanted to see me?" Crossing her arms over her abdomen she waited, hoping to leave soon.

"Yes, yes I did. Come closer so I can see you." It was then that Madison noticed the only light was coming from a few candles on a table close to him. Reluctantly she did as he asked.

"I did as you asked. Merle won't be going anywhere. He is definitely intent on being here in Woodbury. This game of yours is done. Can…just leave us alone now." Madison kept her eyes right on his as she demanded it but the tremble in her voice was too easy to catch and the Governor smiled. He stood slowly and Maddie took a step back. She suddenly wished she had brought a knife or better yet, Merle.

"Yes I do suppose you did as I asked, but this game of mine isn't done yet. I want one more thing from you then you are free to be with your little family. I won't bother you no more."

"Fine. What do you want?" Madison swallowed eager to be done with this.

"You." Once again his sick smile appeared and Maddie wanted to vomit. "I've seen that pretty little body of yours and I gotta say, it's a waste on a man like Merle."

"Don't you dare talk about him! He's more of a man than you can ever hope to be." She snapped. His eyes glittered and he closed the distance between the two. Grabbing her hair he tangled his fingers in the strands and held her head still as he slammed his mouth down on to hers. Madison made protesting sounds as she tried to shove him off her. Every time her hands slammed against his chest the Governor only pressed harder. He finally released her and Maddie turned to run for the door. He was quicker and stronger and it didn't take much effort on his part to have her on the floor in a matter of seconds. The brunette struggled, her fingers digging into the wood floors trying to pull herself away. "I like it when they fight." He laughed and flipped her around so he was now straddling her. Bile rose when she felt his hardness against her and tears filled her eyes. Lashing out she swiped at him, scratching his cheek. Deep red welts formed quickly and she could see the blood beginning to rise where she had broke the skin.

The Governor didn't seem affected by it as he gripped her shirt in his hands and effectively ripped it apart. The struggling became even more incessant as the cool air hit her skin. "Stop! Please stop. Don't do this." She cried beneath him. He only laughed and shed his shirt and undid his buckle. The button on her shorts flew across the room as he tugged at them, yanking them down awkwardly. "Okay! I'll…I'll do it! Just please stop." Madison stopped fighting him and laid still.

"That's betta." He removed himself from her and stood. Extending a hand Madison reluctantly took it and let him help her up. Once on her feet it was like he was another man. He was being gentle as he swept his fingers across her cheek and pulled her close. She forced herself to stop crying and let him pull her in for a kiss. Imagining she was back in her apartment with Merle she kissed him back and she could hear him groan. These weren't Merle's lips. They were dry and too big. It wasn't Merle's hands on her. These one's didn't hold her right.

"Yo Gov, Martinez said you wanna see me for something?" Merle bounded into the room and stopped when he saw them. He took one look at Maddie's shirt and shorts and the Governor's own lack of clothing and the way the Governor was holding her and anger spread across his face.

"Merle I can explain." Maddie started towards him after she wrestled herself away from the Governor.

"You weren't supposedta find out like this. I told her she was practically a married woman now but she insisted that it would be the final time." The Governor lied standing beside her.

"He's lyin'. He's….he's been threatenin' me, telling me that if I didn't do what he said he would hurt Jacey. I've been meaning to tell you, I wanted to tell you when I got back tonight. He told me to come here and attacked me." Madison stepped forward, tears rolling down her face.

"That ain't wha' it looked like when I walked in. You were pressed agains' him and kissin' him." She could see his hands shaking as he pointed a finger at her.

"I didn't have a choice Merle! He was gonna force me no matter what. He said it would be this one last thing and then I could have my family and he'd leave me alone."

"And why would I be threatenin' you Ms. Madison? What have I been tellin' you to do?" She could see him hiding a smirk knowing she lost the game.

"He… he told me to distract you, to keep your mind here in Woodbury. I…I did what I was told but I fell for ya. I love you Merle. Please believe me." She tried to move forward, desperate to touch him but he knocked her hand away.

"You're lyin'. The Govna wouldn' use a little girl like you. This whole time…the things I said to ya and ya were…" Merle's face was a mixture of pain and anger and Madison was desperate to kiss it away. "I want ya out. Get ya stuff and get outta my apartment. I don' wanna see ur tart ass around no mo'." His words cut her deep and Madison choked back a sob.

"Merle please…" He turned and stomped off. Madison broke down crying and the Governor laughed.

"Now that everything has gone according to plan you can leave now. Pack a bag, and get to the front wall. Martinez will give ya a gun and some food and you can go."

"What? You're kicking me out?" She turned to face him.

"You have done what you were needed for. I have no use for you. Don't worry, we will keep Jacey here and safe."

"You…you can't do this."

"I can and I am. You betta hurry. You have fifteen minutes." He smiled and walked deeper into the apartment leaving Madison standing alone.

Madison shivered as she walked silently through the streets keeping an eye out. The gun Martinez had given her was tucked into the waistband as her hands gripped a bat tightly. When he had handed her the extra weapon and even some extra food he had looked sympathetic. Even so she had to find a car and fast. She couldn't keep travelling on foot knowing there were walkers close by. She had already taken out a few by morning and was growing increasingly tired. She had walked about five miles or so and needed a break. Deciding against entering one of the stores or houses she had seen on her travels Madison lumbers up a tree and makes herself as comfortable as possible on a branch.

What was she going to do? Everything she had was in Woodbury. She had nothing at all now. Tears filled her eyes and she quietly chewed on a granola bar. She should have just told Merle in the beginning. She should have refused to go to the Governor last night. So many should haves, no dids. Maddie was beginning to doze off when she heard the distinct crunch of footsteps. Freezing in her spot she slowly turned her head around trying to spot the walker. She could see a rustle of black dive behind a tree and she swallowed hard. If it was only one then maybe she should just get rid of it? Sliding down the tree she had almost reached the bottom when she felt a sharp, searing pain in her thigh. Her hands lost grip of the branch and she went tumbling to the ground. Hitting the ground hard Madison lost her breath for a moment. Finally able to breathe a little she tried to sit and found an arrow protruding from her leg. What the fuck? She tugged on it and cried out.

"What the hell was that?" Someone whispered.

"I 'unno but it ain' a coon or bear." A thick southern accent responded. Madison pulled herself to lean against the tree praying she wouldn't be shot at again. Biting down on her lip she tried to tug on it again. Instead of pulling out she only managed to make it bleed some more. A loud rustling sounded to her right and out walked two men. One held a crossbow in front of him aimed right at her while the other held a machete.

"Is she alive?" The one with the knife asked. Madison sat there blinking at the two a little confused.

"Well she's blinkin'. Hey, who are ya?" The bow lowered but not much. "I said who are ya? You from Woodbury?" Madison looked down as tears filled her eyes.

"Not anymore." She whispered. The men lowered their weapons and the one behind stepped forward.

"I'm Rick and this is Daryl." He kneeled down to get a look at her wound and Maddie flinch. "We aren' gonna hurt ya but we need to get this out." He waved Daryl over and the man slung with cross bow on to his back before taking Rick's spot.

"It's gonna hurt like a bitch but ya gotta keep quiet." He handed her a somewhat clean bandana and Madison nodded. Placing it in her mouth she looked to Daryl and he in turn looked to Rick. Rick sighed and kneeled on the other side of Madison's leg, placing his hands on her calf keeping it down. The pain was unbearable when Daryl gave it a good yank. She could literally feel the aluminum sliding in her muscle. Her right hand shot up and grabbed hold of Daryl's upper arm. She could feel the muscle as it tensed beneath her touch. "One more." He whispered. Closing her eyes she forced herself to relax. Daryl pulled hard on the arrow and it slid from her thigh. Madison screamed into the bandana and tears started falling. Yanking the bandana from her mouth she scrambled to stop the blood that was bubbling from the wound. Daryl snatched it from her hands and tied it tightly over the wound. "We gotta get her outta here. Walkers gonna be swarmin' the place with that smell." Rick leaned down and looped Madison's arm around his shoulders before hoisting her up. Maddie bit down on her lip to keep from crying out when she tried to put pressure on the leg.

"Just go. Please just leave me here and go before they come." She begged. She couldn't walk and she didn't expect these men to risk their lives for her.

"We ain't gonna leave ya." Daryl snapped at her. His eyes met hers for a moment and she couldn't breathe. She knew those eyes. 'No. It's not him Maddie. You know that.' Shaking her head she tried to stop the sob that escaped her throat but couldn't. Rick quickly lifted her into her arms and started walking quickly.

"Where we are stayin' isn't too far. Maybe a mile or so. I'll carry ya until I can't no more then Daryl will take ya." Rick spoke to her as they walked quickly but silently through the trees.

"Jus' let me walk. I can't have ya carryin' me like a baby." Rick's hands tightened around her.

"Will ya shut up?" Daryl called over his shoulder. With luck on their side they only ran in to two walkers and they were taken down quickly. It seemed like hours to Madison before they came up to a wide fence. Looking beyond the fence she could see a prison. This was where they were staying? As if they knew Daryl and Rick were here someone came running down to open the gate quickly ushering them inside before locking it back up. He was barely a child, maybe twelve or thirteen at the most.

"Who's she?" He asked, his voice deeper than Maddie expected. He wore a large hat that blocked his face.

"Daryl shot her on accident. She's gonna need stitches." Rick spoke to him. "How's Judith? Everythin' okay here?" The way he spoke to the boy reminded her of how she used to speak to Jacey. They got to another gate and quickly went through before locking that up too. People came trickling out of the prison including a blonde holding a baby and a man missing a leg. "Hershel! I need you to check on this girl. Daryl thought she was a walker so we shot at her. We got the arrow out but I think it needs stitches." The man with one leg came closer and peered at the bandana which was soaked through now.

"Bring her in and put her on that table that's got the sun right on it." He spoke. Maddie noted how soft and gentle his voice was and knew she could trust him. Rick carried her in to the prison and she tensed as the sun disappeared behind her. Her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness while Rick walked in and put her down on a table. This room was lighter and she could see a lot better. Hershel took a seat on the chair by the table and smiled at her. "I'm Hershel Greene. Do you mind if I take a look at your wound?" Maddie nodded and scooted closer so her right leg was close to the edge of the table. His hands were gentle as they removed the bandana and placed it in a trash can that was offered by another woman. "Beth would you mind fetching the antiseptic and my supplies for stitching her up?" The blonde nodded and handed the baby to Daryl. It was odd to see this man holding the little baby talking to her softly and hearing her coo back at him. He must have felt her watching him because he looked up and again Madison felt a chill run down her spine. Quickly averting her gaze she focused instead on the hole in her leg. Beth hurried in with the supplies and took a seat next to her father. She smiled at Maddie and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm Beth." She spoke, her voice soft and sweet. She must have been Hershel's daughter.

"Madison." She squeaked out. Her fists clenched down on the table as Hershel tried to pour a bit of antiseptic on the wound.

"I'm going to need someone to hold her. Maddie, can you please try you're hardest not to kick me? I'm an old man." He joked.

"No promises." She laughed. Rick appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jus' squeeze me when it hurts. I'll hold ya until its done okay?" Maddie nodded and grabbed hold of his arm.

"I'll go as quickly as I can. The less you move the quicker I can get it done. If we had some kinda pain medication I'd give it to ya but our supply is very depleted." Maddie shook her head.

"Save what you have for someone else. I can do this." She wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure herself or him. The first pinch of the needle was unexpected and Madison tensed trying not to yell.

"Hey Maddie. Tell me about yourself. Why ain't you in Woodbury?" Rick asked.

"Got kicked out. Let's jus' say the man runnin' the place is a sick fuck." Her eyes cut to Beth who blushed at her vulgar language. "Sorry. He is a sick man." She corrected herself.

"What do ya mean by tha'?

"He made me do things to protect my little girl. Set me up the whole time and took everythin' away from me in one night. I didn' even get to say goodbye." Tears filled her eyes and she blinked them back.

"You have a little girl? What's her name?"

"Jacey. She ain' really mine. I saved her but she treats me like her momma and I treat her like my child." She explained.

"I have a daughter too. Daryl's ova there holdin' her right now. Her name is Judith." Maddie looked at the little girl and smiled.

"That's a very beautiful name."

"Thank ya."

"Why you askin' about Woodbury?" Madison squeezed Rick's arm and bit down on her lip trying to control herself from the pain.

"Someone there took two of my people. I need to get them back."

"Sorry to tell ya but with the Governor runnin' the place they might be gone already." She shook her head.

"What do you mean gone?" Beth asked.

"He doesn' take prisoners." Beth's hand flew to her mouth and she looked at her father.

"One of the people he took is her sister. Are you sure he wouldn' keep them alive?" Rick asked.

"He migh' 'ave. If there is any chance of another group he'll do whatever it takes to find 'em. I suggest goin' after them fast or it will be too late." Hershel snipped the thread and wiped the wound.

"All done." He smiled at her but she knew he was hurting.

"Thank you Hershel. She could still be alive. He's gonna wanna know where ya'll are." She placed a hand over his and squeezed. He squeezed back gently. Madison moved out of Rick's arms and dangled her feet over the edge of the table.

"If we are goin' we go now." Madison looked up and found Michonne in the door way.

"Michonne?" Madison eased herself off the table and hobbled toward her, Rick rushing over with his hands out to catch her if she fell. "But….he said…" Michonne walked down the few steps and stopped in front of Madison.

"He said what? That I was dead?" Madison nodded and reached out to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Surprisingly Michonne took her hand in hers.

"He said walkers got to ya after you jumped the wall."

"Well he lied. I took off cause I knew that sonofabitch was a sick sadistic fuck. Andrea was so adamant on stayin'. I couldn'. I was gonna come to you but I saw you with Merle and knew…."

"Merle? My brotha Merle?" Daryl cut Michonne off and handed the baby off to Beth before stalking over. His hand grabbed her arm roughly and turned her to face him. "You know my brotha?"

"Brother….I…." Madison was in a daze. She had found Merle's brother. The one he thought was possibly dead. This was the man he talked about for hours. Those same eyes….everything started going black and she hit the ground.


	8. Chapter 7

_AN: Once again ya'll have been so good to me. I gained even more followers and it makes me so happy! Again thank you MelkS for letting me bounce ideas off you and just making me feel like my writing is worth it. Thank you Stella911, darkdancer1234, LadyJoker97, ace-witch, Sam-I-Am1992, StephanieLockedInTheTARDIS, Falwynn, rorolovesvamps, PsychoBeachGirl88, and BeckyBooReedus for adding me to whatever list and being awesome 3 I cannot tell you if I will be following the past few episodes events or not. Let me just say I cried more than I did over Lori, Sophia and Shane put together. Broke my damn heart. I suppose this is now an AU since I won't be following the storyline. And any of you are looking for a new story to read go check out this one:_ s/8743161/1/A-Possum-s-Tale Its soooo amazing

First she could hear the murmuring. Then the cool cloth against her forehead. Someone said something and a man's low voice answered.

"She don't need the crowding when she wakes. Go on now. Git." Madison laid still until she was sure everyone had left. Slowly she opened her eyes and tried to adjust to the dim light in what looked like a prison cell. An older man, Hershel she recalled, sat on the bed next to her watching her. "You've been awake a few minutes now but I figured you wouldn't wanna be questioned right away." She began to sit up and the man gently helped her.

"What…"

"Well to be quite honest I never thought Daryl could make a girl weak in the knees like that." He joked and Madison couldn't help but smile. "You passed out darlin'. I'm sure Daryl scarin' ya like he did didn't help none. It ain't really his fault though. Jus' the way he was brought up I guess." He shrugged and Maddie nodded. Her thoughts moved to Merle and how he wasn't so gentle either. Daryl already reminded her of him too much and tears began to fill her eyes. "Aw, hey now don't cry. He really didn't mean no harm." He reached out and patted her hand.

"I ain't cryin' cause of that." She shook her head. Maddie couldn't hope for anyone to understand.

"She up yet?" Daryl came stomping in but stopped in the doorway when he saw Madison sitting up. Fingers clutched the strap on his crossbow tighter as he looked her over. He could see the bruises his fingers had made. They looked vivid over her already sallow skin. If he looked close enough he could see other bruises, some faded. "My brotha hurt you?" He didn't want to believe that Merle had become their father but people had changed.

"No of course not." _Unless you count a broken heart although that was my fault_. Maddie wanted to get out of the cell, away from Daryl and away from the words she was keeping. She couldn't even move if she wanted to. Hershel was still sitting on the bed keeping her caught in the bed.

"Then why you all bruised like that?"

"Well I did spend some time in a tree and got shot." She retorted. She didn't want to play twenty questions. "Please, I can't sit here in this cell and talk right now. I…I need some air or I'm pretty damn sure I'm gonna pass out again." She could feel the panic rising and fought to control it as Hershel slid off the bed and grabbed his crutches. Madison followed him out of the cell and her eyes swept over Daryl quickly as he leaned against the wall watching her. Pain shot through her leg every time she stepped down and she tried not to hobble.

"Damn girl…" She hard Daryl mumble before she felt his arm around her waist. Hesitantly she placed her arm around his neck and felt him tense.

"You don't gotta help me." She whispered.

"Yea I do. I shot ya. And I needa know about my brotha so the faster we get out there the faster I get my answers." She had to hand it to him; he was a smart one like Merle. Trying not to smile or wince from the pain Madison, Hershel and Daryl made their way outdoors. The minute the sun hit her skin she sighed happily and allowed Daryl to set her on the stairs. Stretching her legs out Madison soaked in the rays

"I'm gonna have ta leave ya with Daryl. I needa check on Rick but I'll be back." Hershel said before making his way towards the fence where Rick was. They sat quietly and she knew Dixon was getting antsy.

"So out with it girl." He snapped. Madison only rolled her eyes before closing them. Typical Dixon attitude.

"What do ya wanna know? If he's alive? What he's been doin'?" She didn't want to talk about the man she loved but she knew he wasn't going to leave her alone until she did.

"Everythin'. You ain't leavin' nothing out." To anyone else, his demanding attitude may have been off putting, but Maddie just laughed and sighed. Opening her eyes she saw Daryl staring at her like she had three heads.

"What? You expect me to be 'fraid of ya? I lived with Merle. I l…liked the man. Saved me and…saved me." She caught herself twice. She didn't need anyone knowing about her daughter or her and Merle. Not yet at least. "I'm used to the Dixon attitude." He just shook his head and lifted his thumb to his mouth. "Ya brother saved me from a house in town. Walkers had followed me in and I was caught in a room in the closet. Just when I thought that was it, he killed the bastards and brought me to Woodbury. I made a home there, befriended him. We got close but…I couldn't stay in Woodbury. I hadda leave so I did." Short, simple and sweet. Unknowingly she had begun to play with the ring on her finger. Daryl's eyes shot to it then to the one still hanging around her neck.

"You married?" He asked. Madison's cheeks flared red and her hands hid in her lap.

"Why you ask that?"

"The ring 'round your neck." Madison had almost forgotten she was wearing it.

"I…I was before all of this. He died." She spoke lowly.

"I'm sorry." Daryl mumbled. "Did, did Merle eva talk 'bout me?" Daryl was almost afraid of the answer.

"All the time. I'd sit with him while he was on watch and he would rattle on for hours 'boutcha. Said he wondered if he'd find ya, always talking about lookin' for ya. Then Andrea said she lost all ya'll back at some farm and she didn' know if ya'll were okay or where ya might've headed. Then things happened in Woodbury and he knew he couldn' just leave."

"Wha' 'appened?" Madison swallowed and shrugged.

"Dunno. Jus' stopped talkin' 'bout leavin' but neva stopped talkin' 'bout you." She lied a little. She and Jacey were the reason he couldn't leave. She had happened to him and he had told her he couldn't risk leaving her all alone to chase a ghost. Daryl could tell she was keeping something from him but he couldn't call her out on it. If she wasn't telling him now he'd have to wait and make sure she felt like she was safe here. Maybe then he could find out. He thought about seeing if Carol or Maggie, even Beth could talk it out of her but decided against it. If too many people started asking questions she might withdraw and never talk. He needed to talk to Michonne. The two of them seemed to know each other, seemed like they had been friendly.

"He's alive and livin' in this Woodbury. Where is it? I need to go get him." Madison sat up and grabbed his arm.

"Don't go doin' that. The man runnin' the place is dangerous. He…"

"He the reason you hadda leave?"

"Yea. Look Daryl, you don' know me so you ain't got a reason to trust me but he is a no good man and he ain't got a heart. He will snatch you up and use you agains' Merle if he gotta. It ain't a good idea to jus' be going in there." She argued.

"Merle trusted you?" He asked. Tears filled her eyes and she dropped her hand and looked away.

"He did. And I trusted him with my life." He wanted to yell at her and tell her to quit the crying but he didn't. Something happened between her and this Governor and her and Merle or she wouldn't be crying. Awkwardly he pat her on the back and she laughed. "You ain't gotta be nice to me. I'm fine. Jus' missin' what I had there." Again, not a total lie but that wasn't the reason she had started crying.

"I…we needa go to Woodbury soon any how and get back Glenn and Maggie." He stood and Madison sighed in resignation. She knew he was right. She could either help or let them walk right into a death trap.

"Alrigh'." Daryl helped her to her feet and started walking her back inside.

"Rick's gonna wanna talk to ya and Michonne."

"Can I talk to her first? I ain't seen her since she left before me." She knew Daryl didn't feel comfortable with it but he nodded anyway.

"Yea, I'll tell her to meet ya in the cell Beth and Carol made up for ya." He walked her down past the ones occupied and stopped at one between two others.

"Ya'll didn' hafta make me up one. I woulda slept anywhere." Even as she said it she hobbled into the little room and looked around. They had made up the bed with a blanket and pillow and clean clothes lay on top of that. Turning she found a little chair with two books sitting on it and a brush. She hadn't even been here a day and they were being so kind to her.

"Rick wouldn' let ya jus' sleep anywhere. He's not like that. He's rougher than he usedta be but he ain' gonna let ya not have a bed." Daryl leaned against the doorframe and watched as she looked around. A smile played on his lips for a moment as she ran her fingers over the blanket and smiled. "Alrigh' I'm gonna go get Michonne. Don' ya go no where."

"Yes sir." She joked and she was rewarded with a small laugh. As he left Maddie sat down on the bed and ran a hand through her dirty hair. All in 48 hours time she had managed to get engaged, lose the love of her life, be kicked out of Woodbury and lose her whole life, be found by strangers, find Merle's brother and be accepted right in with no questions asked. Well not really the no questions part.

"You wanted to talk?" Madison lifted her head and found Michonne staring at her.

"Yea, I…" Michonne moved further into the room and sat in the chair. "Merle told me you were dead. He said you took off and walkers got ya."

"Yea well he lied to you. The Govna's men tried to hunt me down and kill me. Merle was sent out to find me and either bring me back to him or kill me." Madison tried to process everything and felt it hard to breathe.

"Why would he lie?"

"'Cause that's what he told the Govna I'm sure. Can't go telling his bedmate that he was out to kill me could he?" She could hear the coldness in her voice.

"I ain't….Michonne, things changed after you left. Merle and I…I wasn't just his bedmate. Things progressed…" She folded her hands in her lap and the other woman caught sight of her ring.

"Aw hell…." She made a face. "Don' tell me ya got hooked on his lies."

"Michonne it ain' like that. He changed. Do you really think Merle Dixon is the kinda man ta pledge himself to one woman? He did that with me an' he did it in front of everyone." The look on Michonne's face was unreadable.

"You think he meant it or that the Govna told him to?" This was it. This was what Maddie had been scared of.

"He meant it." She whispered.

"An' how you know that Madison? How can you be so sure?" Her eyes slowly lifted to meet Michonne's dark ones.

"'Cause the Govna was using me to keep Merle in Woodbury. Merle didn' have any knowledge of it 'till he…"

"Madison…"

"That first day that I had come to Woodbury, the day I tried ta talk to ya, he told me I hadda keep Merle occupied, told me to be his bedmate. When he found out I wasn' sleepin' with him he threatened me with Jacey. I did what I hadda to keep her safe. I dunno when things changed, when my feelin's changed but they did. I started to care for him. I loved him." She confessed. She heard Michonne move from her seat to sit beside Madison on the bed. An arm wrapped around her and the tears just started coming. "The night he proposed that bastard told me to meet him one more time. I told Merle we'd talk when I got back. I was gonna tell him everything even if that meant loosin' him. The Governor had it all planned out though and had Martinez tell Merle he needed ta see him, planned it so he'd walk right in when…." Her hands trembled in her lap. Michonne's arm tightened around her. "He tried to make me sleep with him. He was gonna rape me if I didn'. He hadda make sure Merle saw somethin' when he came in. He promised me if I gave it to him he'd leave us alone. He promised to leave my family alone. Merle didn' believe me. He told me he neva wanted to see me again and stormed off. The hurt in his eyes Michonne…I broke his damn heart all 'cause I was too foolish to tell him sooner." Angrily she wiped at the tears on her face.

"Maddie, you ain't foolish. You were in love. Ain't no problem with not wanting to lose that."

"I didn' even get a chance to explain to Merle or say goodbye to Jacey. He told me to pack what I needed and Martinez would let me out. He was kind to me though and gave me some extra stuff." Michonne snorted at that. "I can' tell no one here. Not yet. Please don' say nothin'." She begged Michonne.

"Alrigh', alrigh'. But you gonna have to come clean sooner or later. Rick wants ta head there tomorrow. Go get Glenn and Maggie back. I goin' with them and I'm gonna take the bastard out. I ain't tellin' Rick or Daryl that so ya keep it to yaself." Madison nodded and Michonne gathered the woman in her arms. "I should listen to ya that day or told ya I was leavin."

"You're a lone wolf, you ain't one for partners or groups." That earned a laugh from the darker woman.

"An' yet look at me now." The two women sat there holding each other like they had known each other for years instead of days. It was almost dinner time when Rick came to get the two to discuss their rescue mission to Woodbury.

"Nope, you ain't goin'. You can barely walk as it is. You'll only slow us down." Rick told Madison when she declared that she wanted to go too. "You are helping enough with tellin' us what you know of the place."

"That's hardly helpin'." Maddie scoffed. She wanted to yell at him, tell him she needed to go. He'd ask why and she would have to tell them about Jacey and she wasn't sure if she could just yet.

"You can help me here with Judith and chores." Hershel intervened and Madison sighed. She couldn't argue with the man.

"It's settled then. Daryl, Michonne, we leave first thing tomorrow." Rick nodded and started to walk off. Madison does her best to get up from her seat and go after him.

"Rick!" Daryl is by her side in an instant with his hands on her waist holding her up. Rick turned and walked back to Madison giving Daryl a nod. The Dixon lets go and walks off.

"He feels pretty guilty at shootin' ya."

"Ain't no reason to worry over me." Madison started walking again but holds on to Rick's arm.

"Maybe so but you are the only link he has to his brother and he ain't gonna let that go." She can't argue with that.

"What do you know about Merle. You meet him? He said somethin' about a cop in the Atlanta group." Rick sighed and has Madison sit down on stairs leading to the perch.

"You ain't gonna like what I say Madison. I take it you are close the Merle?" She merely nods. "He was high as a damn kite when we went out on a supply run. Started shootin' at walkers, gettin' 'em all riled up. He attacked one of our people and I hadda cuff him to a pipe on the roof. We got swarmed and when the man he attacked tried ta uncuff him he dropped the key down a hole. Last minute he chained up the doors to keep him safe though. T-Dog really did feel horrible about it. We went back the next day ta get him but he had cut off his hand and left. Stole our truck too so we knew he had made it outta the city alive." Rick rubbed the back of his neck. "You probably think we are some kinda monsters now huh?"

"You did what you hadda for your group. Don' matta none if he still harbors bad feelin's 'bout it. He'll get ova that. All he wants is to see Daryl again." She reassured him. "I'm sure he's still mad 'bout losin' his hand but he does well enough with his left." She smiled a little.

"Somethin' goin' on between you and Dixon?" He asked turning his eyes on her.

"N…don' matta does it? I'm here and he's in Woodbury. Let's leave it at that." Much to her surprise Rick dropped the subject and asked if she wanted to come officially meet his son and daughter. Holding Judith was a dream. She was a lovely little baby and she couldn't help but nuzzle her and kiss her. Madison's heart hurt in hearing Rick's wife didn't make it through childbirth and even more so hearing Carl had to shoot her. This little baby was a small ray of light in a dark, tragic time.

The evening was spent getting acquainted with the group and thanking them for their hospitality. Everyone was really nice to her expect for Daryl who sat and watched her the whole time. After saying a prayer with Hershel, Beth and Maggie, Madison headed for her cell to try and sleep. Dozing off and on she found herself with nightmares each time and eventually gave up. Needing some air Madison left the cell and bumped into Rick.

"Everythin' alright?" He asked. He was holding Judith and feeding her.

"Yea, just can't sleep. Thought I could get some fresh air."

"Daryl's out in the guard tower. Ya think ya can bring him some water?" Madison nodded and he thanked her as he headed back to his cell with the baby. After a quick stop to snatch a water bottle up she walked out into the night air. It felt better than words could describe as she slowly crossed the grass to the entrance to the tower. Maddie tried to be quiet as she walked up the stairs but was still greeted with the Dixon scowl when she reached the top.

"I tried ta be quiet." She spoke softly as she held out the water.

"Hunter." He spoke back as some form of explanation as he took the water. "Thanks." He added before retreating back into the room. She silently followed and watched as he took a spot close to the door. Madison leaned against the wall and Daryl tossed a look over his shoulder. "You eva gonna tell me wha' happened between you and my brother?" She shook her head.

"Don' plan on it righ' now at least. It's not somethin' I care ta talk abou' righ' now. Sorry." She knew she had to tell him at some point. It wouldn't be right if she didn't. Maybe later on down the road when it didn't hurt so much she could tell Daryl how much she loved his brother.

"Figures. You women, all ya wanna do is talk but when we wanna hear somethin' you don' wanna talk." He scoffed and turned his attention back to the woods.

"I told ya Daryl, I don' wanna talk about it righ' now. I told ya what ya needed to know and that's it." She was frustrated and knew he was even more so.

"Whatever." Madison stomped over to Daryl and tugged him around to face her.

"You listen here Dixon, I loved your brother ya got tha'? I was forced ta leave by the Govna and I lost everythin'. Merle is alive and livin' there doing his fuckin' bidding so if ya wanna pester me abou' not tellin' ya my business go righ' ahead but I told ya wha' ya needed ta know ta get ya in and out alive with Maggie and Glenn. The rest can wait until they are home." She snapped shoving her finger in his face. "No if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna try ta sleep a little more. Good night Daryl." And with that she turned around and practically ran back to her cell. That was not what she wanted to happen with Merle's brother. The pain was still much too fresh to be airing her business to everyone.


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you as always to melkS for always reviewing and helping me along. You've been an amazing support through this 3 Thank you everyone else for keeping with me on this story.

Michonne, Daryl, Oscar and Rick were headed to Woodbury to save Glenn and Maggie. Everyone was tense and jittery, Beth and Hershel praying every chance they got. A few times Maddie joined them. She hadn't gotten anymore sleep after returning to her cell but that didn't stop her from lying there quietly until the others woke. Maddie had been standing off to the side feeling a bit out of place while the others wished luck to those who were leaving for Woodbury. Despite their best efforts she felt like a weed in a garden. Even Michonne was being said goodbye to. She was about to turn and head inside when she felt a hand on her arm. Those damn blue eyes were locked on hers.

"I uh…I wanna say sorry for the shit I said. Shouldn' have been so rough wit' ya after the shit you been through." Daryl's eyes dropped to the ground while he spoke. Madison didn't hesitate as she wrapped him in a hug.

"Jus' come back wi' the others yea?" She smiled and his lips twitched at the corners before he finally smiled back. He nodded and stomped off to the truck where Michonne was waiting to let him in. She waved and they were off.

Madison was currently helping Carol with the wash while the others did their only daily chores.

"I wish I could do more." She sighed and flexed her fingers which were stiff from scrubbing.

"All in time Maddie. You're hurt right now but just wait. They'll have you killing walkers against the fence and burning bodies in no time." Her smile was soft and gentle, something genuine.

"Wha' was it like for ya when all of this happened?" Both women paused in their work.

"Well when this first happened I was married to a monster of a man. He wasn't the kindest and I did what I had to in order to protect my daughter. We were headed to Atlanta when we met up with everyone else and decided to make a camp near the quarry. One night we were attacked and my husband was killed. Since then every day has been a battle to keep Sophia safe. I failed that though. She was chased off by a couple of walkers when we got cornered by a herd on the highway. I…she turned. You don't have to be bitten to be turned. If you die from natural causes you turn." Madison tried to take in the information. "Either way we found a home here and will do what we can to protect it."

"I um…I had a daughter too." She confessed. Her eyes slowly rose to meet Carol's surprised ones. "She's back in Woodbury. When I left I wasn' allowed ta take her with me. When the outbreak started I lost everythin' and was on my own. I found her and saved her. Her parents were long gone. We started a family in Woodbury. I try ta look on the bright side of this whole mess. If this had never happened I mighta never have had a family. I can' have children and it was often a rough spot for my husband and I. I know Zach loved me but he wanted a large family. It wasn' somethin' I could give 'im so I know he was gonna leave." She had come to terms with it even before the outbreak. "Jacey is stuck there now though and I am afraid of wha' the Govna migh' do ta her. He ain' a nice man in the least." Carol's hand moved to cover Maddie's in a form of comfort.

"Why didn't you tell Rick this? Or the others?"

"I didn' know ya. I didn' know if I could trust ya. She's like my daughter. I didn' know if I could risk it." She spoke quietly, feeling a little ashamed in hiding this now.

"We are family here and now you're family. Maybe when they get back we can talk to Rick?" Maddie only nodded but wasn't sure of what she wanted to do. If she had it her way she'd find a way back in herself and rescue Jacey herself. The rest of the afternoon was quiet and as each hour passed they became more and more antsy and nervous. It had been hours now since the group had left for Woodbury. Eventually they had to retire for the night, setting a person on watch. Had something happened? Where the hell were they? Needless to say almost no one got sleep. The entire group was up at the crack of dawn neglecting the chores to be done inside. It wasn't until the truck was heard that anyone had spoken much. Carl and Carol let them in and everyone descended on the vehicle. Maddie, again, kept her distance a bit. Hershel greeted his daughter and Beth was in tears. At the sight of Glenn's face everyone was thrown back. Without a word Madison went inside to pull out the first aid kit.

It was only a few minutes later that everyone came in chatters and Hershel sat Glenn down to check on him.

"It wasn't the Governor who did this." He spoke wincing in pain.

"Who did this to you son?" Hershel's hands were gentle as he cleaned the young mans face.

"Merle." Madison's heart dropped and she had to sit down as her legs got weak. A few eyes landed on her and instantly she began searching for Daryl.

"Where…where's Daryl?" She asked. Carol was the one to answer her. The woman sat down and took her hands into her own.

"He went with Merle." It didn't make sense. None of it did. Why hadn't they come back here? Another glance at Glenn's face and Maddie knew.

"We ran inta some trouble and Daryl had been providing cover fire when we were escaping. He was caught. We went back for him and that Governor of yours had pitted him agains' his brother in some sick showdown. It took a lot for us ta get outta there. Merle was a danger in Atlanta and as you can tell he still is. I can' have him here." Rick shook his head.

"He ain' a danger. You don' know who is he is now." Madison protested and stood taking a few steps towards Rick.

"He's not a danger? Did you see what he did to Glenn? Who the hell are you anyway?" Maggie stood and shouted at her. Hershel tried to call her back but his daughter wouldn't hear anything of it.

"I came from Woodbury."

"Oh so tha' makes ya an expert now huh? Merle was the one who snatched us off the street and brough' us to that place. He beat Glenn up and handed me over to that sick man runnin' the place. He…the things he did make him a monster." She snapped.

"I know exactly what the Govna is like. I put up with it for weeks until he kicked me out afta I served my purpose with him. He took everythin' from me so don' act like you were the only victim there." Madison ground her teeth. "Merle isn' a monster. Monsters don' know howta love and certainly do not wanna make a family with someone and a little girl." Madison was shaking. Her secret was out. Carol's hands gentle tugged on her arms.

"Are you two…" Rick looked at her incredulously. His eyes dropped to her hand and he rubbed a hand across his face. Madison couldn't take anymore. She turned and left the room. It wasn't even minutes later that she heard the yelling from Rick telling someone, more than likely Tyreese and his group to leave. They were survivors like them. One of their own had been lost before Hershel and the others could get them in. How could he turn them away when they needed them? Same way he turned Merle and Daryl out.

Madison stayed in her cell refusing food or company for the rest of the day and night. The next morning she finds everyone discussing what to do next.

"Madison, what do you know about the Governor?" Glenn asks when she enters.

"If everythin' ya said yesterday was true then he will figure out that ya are here and come ta destroy the place. He will kill everyone, doesn' matter how old or young. Where is Rick?" She glanced around and noticed Carl dropping his head.

"He's outside. Beyond the gate." Hershel finally said when he realized no one wanted to speak. Madison shook her head and made her way outside. Sure enough Rick was talking to himself right outside the gate, his hands moving wildly.

"Rick!" He didn't turn, didn't even act like he heard her. "Rick!" She yelled again. This time he looked over his shoulder.

"I'll unlock the gate for ya." Carl appeared beside her. She nodded and he made quick work of getting it open. Maddie struggled through, her leg still in some pain. "I'll wait up here until ya wanna come back in." He didn't wait for an answer, just walked away. With a sigh Maddie stumbled along the rocks and grass trying to make her way to Rick. Her eyes were on the ground when her toe caught a rock and she fell forward. Strong hands grabbed her around her arms and pulled her up. Rick's soft blue eyes searched her face.

"What are ya doin' out here?" His voice was rough.

"Checkin' on ya. What are ya doin' out here?" She countered.

"Talkin'." He looked over his shoulder and Maddie frowned.

"Ta who?"

"My wife." It was then that Madison understood. Rick was losing his mind. With all of the stress of leading the group and losing his wife. Now all of this Woodbury and Governor stuff. He was snapping.

"Rick." She spoke softly and cupped his cheek. She hadn't expected his hands to move to her face and his lips to slam against hers. She began stumbling back but his grip tightened around her and pulled her against him. The second she could feel his tongue probe the seam of her lips Maddie pushed as hard as she could to put some kind of distance between them. Without a thought she lashed out slapping him hard across the face. Rick stood there stunned, hand held against his cheek.

"Maddie…." He looked around and behind him. "I thought…I could have sworn…"

"Thought what Rick?"

"You were Lori." He said in a hushed whisper. "Your hair, your eyes, it's the same…" He trailed off.

"Alrigh' then, let's get you outta the sun before you fall ova huh?" Maddie slid her arm around his waist and the pair slowly walked towards the gate. Just as Carl had said, he came to unlock the gate, his eyes narrowing at them. "Don' start Carl. Not a word." Maddie warned. She knew he had seen his father kiss her and she didn't need everyone else finding out too. It had been a mistake and Rick knew that. That's all that mattered.

Once Maddie had Rick safely inside drinking water and resting she wandered around the prison trying to find something to do. She started putting up wooden pallets and defenses for when the Governor showed up.

"Madison!" She began hobbling over to where Carol and Axel were waving her over smiling. The smile dropped off Carol's face as it was sprayed with blood from a gun shot wound in Axle's head.

"Carol!" She screamed but hit the ground behind a truck. She could hear a spray of bullets hitting the truck and could see the same happening to Carol who was hiding behind Axle's body. Fear froze her veins as she carefully peeked over the hood of the truck and saw the Governor along with his men raining gun fire down on the prison. A truck came tearing through the outside gate before stopping in the field. The back dropped open and walkers shambled out into the yard. She wished she had a gun, a crossbow, anything. Her eyes were scanning the yard as the Governor fled with Martinez and the others. Her eyes caught site of Rick who was on the outside of the gate again, Walkers closing in on him. Madison ran for a bat a few feet away and turned and started running as fast as her screwed up leg could go. Hitting the fence line she tore it free from its lock and ran to the yard. Swinging her bat down on a walker in her way she started for Rick again. A walker was on him now but the pain in her leg was too much. Just as she thought he was a goner an arrow penetrated the dead man's skull, stopping just short of Rick's. Breathing heavily Madison froze, her eyes flitting to Daryl who stood a few yards away, crossbow raised. An odd rush of relief flooded through her seeing the younger Dixon was back but soon disappeared when she caught site of Merle taking down a walker with his contraption. Heart pounding hard and loud Maddie busied herself with taking down two more walkers then heading towards Rick. Her clothes were now splattered with blood and brain matter. His eyes caught hers and he closed the distance to gather her in a one armed hug.

"Well wha' we got here? A little whore?" Merle drawled. Reluctantly Maddie turned her gaze on Merle. His face was void of a smile and he was filthy. Swallowing hard she dropped her gaze and her arm from around Rick and turned away. Her chest hurt and she felt like she was going to be sick. Slowly she made her way back to the gate where Carol was waiting for her. The second she got there she erupted in tears and Carol took her in her arms.

"Shh, it's gonna be alright. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Maddie cried softly as Carol led her inside and to her cell. The two women were silent as they got cleaned up and into some fresh clothes.

"Carol, can I bunk with you tonigh'?"

"Of course! Let's get your things and move you now okay?" Once settled in the bunk Carol excused herself to cook dinner. They would be burying Axel once finished with dinner. Madison sat in the cafeteria with Judith in her arms cooing to her softly.

"So who ya fuckin' now?" His cold voice hit her ears and Madison froze in the middle of rocking the baby. "Did ya hea' me or are ya dumb as well as a whore?"

"Watch ya language around the baby." She scolded and stood to walk away. His cold hand latched on her upper arm and pulled her to him but he was careful of the baby.

"Why ya still wearin' mah ring? Baby brutha said ya still wear it. We ain' doin' that shit no more." Madison held back the tears that were rapidly filling her eyes as she slipped it off and tossed it to the ground before rushing away. Handing Judith off to Beth she ran outside as quickly as she could and hide behind a truck in the yard. Sliding to the pavement she put her head on her knees and sobbed loudly.


	10. Chapter 9

**_AN: Have I told you guys how much I love you? A lot has been going on in my life and it's being pretty hectic lately. I recently moved (three days ago) and am still settling in. Thankfully, my nights are quiet and boring now haha. Which means more updates!_**

Merle flexed his damaged fingers as he paced the cell he was staying in. The second he entered he had started hitting everything in sight. _'Tha' fuckin' bitch showin' up hea', livin' in muh brotha's home like she belongs. And Daryl! Didn' even tell me. Now I know why he was actin' so weird. I gotta few words ta say ta him too. Seein' her limpin' like tha'….no. I don' care. She neva loved me. She was fuckin' the Govna the whole time, damn slut.'_ Merle's anger was apparent on his face and Daryl was reluctant to even go near the cell but he had to.

"Merle, I gotta talk ta ya." Merle's hand reached out and grabbed his brother's shirt, yanking him into the cell before tossing him into the wall.

"No I gotta talk ta ya. Why didn' ya tell me Madison was hea'? An' don' say ya didn' know who she was. Yous been actin' all sketchy an' avoiding lookin' me in my face." He pointed an accusing finger at Daryl.

"If I did ya wouldn' 'ave come back with me. I don' know wha' 'appened between ya two but she defended ya ass while we was gone. Maggie called ya a monster and she defended ya. Ya shoulda heard the things Carol said. Maddie defended ya and said she loved ya." Merle's face softened for a second but he changed it quickly.

"I don' care about 'er. I hate the fuckin' slut." He stormed out of the room and Daryl sighed. He knew his brother cared for the girl. He just needed Merle to talk to her, to hear her out.

After spending the night with Carol, Madison had spent the next day taking out walkers and helping discard the bodies. She tried her hardest not to look at the man standing in the same field sweating under the bright sun. Her eyes would find themselves on his defined arms and chest but never his face. She knew he wasn't going to forgive her and she couldn't say she blamed him. Even so her heart still ached every time she saw him. Walkers cleared, bodies burning, Madison made her way back into the safety of the fence and towards Carol and Beth who had water waiting for everyone.

"Can I talk ta ya?" She turned and found Daryl, as dirty and tired as she eyeing her. She nodded once and followed him to a shaded area near the wall. Madison slumped down with her back pressed against it. Daryl followed suit. They sat quietly for a moment. "I uh…I wanna apologize for Merle…" He trailed off and Madison shook her head.

"Don' worry 'bout it. He's a Dixon. I can tell that the attitude and coldness is a trait tha two of ya share. I'm used to it." She shrugged it off trying to act in different. "Merle hates me. I did somethin' I neva should have and I hurt him. His attitude towards me is justified."

"Goddamn it woman. It ain' justified. Unless you was the one to cut off him damn hand I don' wanna hea' it. I can see that he cares for ya. Kept starin' at ya in the field." Daryl snapped at her. Madison sighed loudly and shook her head.

"I broke his heart Daryl. Ain' nothin' I can do to fix that. Listen, don' go yappin' ya mouth ta no one got it?" He nodded and she bit down on her bottom lip. "The Govna asked me ta keep Merle in Woodbury. He was fixin' ta find ya after Andrea and Michonne came to town and said somethin' 'bout ya. I had a girl with me when they brought me in. Jacey. She's my daughter now. He threatened her and I hadda do wha' he said. So I started getting' friendly with ya brother. Things progressed and I fell in love with him and he, I. The ring you saw on my finger was from him. Proposed in front of the whole town. Wanted to make Jacey and I family. The Govna tried a get me a sleep with him, had it all planned tha' Merle was gonna walk in and see us. Kicked me righ' out, didn' get to see Jacey or anythin'. I lost everythin' tha' night. Including the man I loved. I shoulda jus' told him in the beginning but I was so damn afraid of losing him. I did anyway though." She looked over at Daryl who was staring down at her hand. "Gave it back. He made it clear we ain' nothin' anymore." Her heart clenched as she said it out loud.

"Fuck. This is wha' you didn' wanna tell me tha' night?" Maddie nodded and Daryl stood up quickly. "Fuckin' Merle." He stormed off and Madison made her way back to where Carol and Beth stood under some shade. The three women sat there watching as Daryl started yelling at Merle who in turn yelled back. They started fighting, Rick and Glenn running over to stop it.

"What on earth?" Carol asked.

"I told Daryl." Carol's eyes shot to Madison's face.

"You did?"

"All of it. Jacey. Merle. The Govna. Woodbury."

"Wha' do ya mean ya told 'im? Wha' did ya tell 'im?" Beth asked. Madison turned to face the younger girl.

"Merle and I were in love. Things happened and everythin' changed. I have a daughter in Woodbury." She kept it short, sweet. No one needed details now. Beth stood staring at her with her mouth open in shock. Their attention was averted to the four men approaching, Rick's eyes on Madison.

"I think it's time we get this all out in the open." His voice was full of authority.

Everyone had gathered in the cafeteria and Madison told everyone what she had been keeping from them. Her secrets were out in the open now. Carol cried a little. Hershel sat beside her and held her hand. Beth was quietly praying in the corner for Jacey. Maggie held tightly to Glenn and kept her eyes on the floor. The only one to say anything was Rick. Merle had even sat quietly in the corner the whole time. Madison needed some air so she excused herself and headed for the door.

"So tha's it? Ya give 'em a sob story and go abou' your life?" Merle shouted at her. Madison stopped and faced him. She knew he wasn't going to keep quiet for long. "Ya make ol' Merle look like an ass and go abou' ya business? How abou' tha fact tha' ya lied ta me all tha' time? Tha' ya kept me from lookin' fer mah baby brotha? Ya used me! I gave ya and tha little girl everythin' and ya used me!" He stalked forward with every word until he was right in front of her. Madison's eyes were filled with tears that she was desperately trying to keep back. "I proposed ta ya. I pledged mahself ta ya and ya screwin' the Govna behind mah back? Ya ain' nothin' to me no mo'. You jus' a tramp. Jacey's betta off without ya." Madison's hand shot out and slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare ya? Ya act like I don' feel bad 'bout none of it! I lost everythin' to keep Jacey and you safe! I was terrified. I wanted ta tell ya. I planned on it. I'm sorry Merle. I did love ya, still do."

"Shut the hell up woman. I don' care if ya love me or not. The only thin' good 'bout ya is the thing between ya legs." A sob escaped Madison's throat and she turned and rushed out of the room. She didn't even make it to the door when someone grabbed her and pulled her to them. Sobs wracked her body and she just let herself cry. Her hands clutched the fabric of the t shirt and she buried her face in the chest.

"It's gonna be okay." Rick whispered to her. His hand smoothed over her hair and he rested his cheek against the top of her head. His arm was wrapped protectively around her holding her tightly. Madison could hear people walking by but she didn't care. She cried until it was all out. The hall was empty when she finally stopped crying and pulled away a little.

"I'm sorry 'bout tha'." She tried to release Rick but he pulled her close.

"Don' worry 'bout it. Sometimes ya just need ta get it out." He smiled and she couldn't help it as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Why don' we go start fixin' dinner? Just the two of us huh?" Madison nodded and wiped her face.

Dinner was void of conflict. Actually, dinner was void of much except the sound of Judith cooing and the clatter and clinking of dishes. No one said anything; no one laughed or even coughed. Merle had holed up in the guard tower and Daryl had brought him dinner there. Rick hadn't left Madison's side since the confession and she honestly didn't want him to. She felt a comfort with him. Madison had hardly touched her food. Her stomach just couldn't handle it. Quietly she got up and returned to the kitchen to put the food away. They couldn't waste even a tiny bit.

"Madison?" She turned to find Maggie standing with hers and Glenn's bowls. She stood there awkwardly for a moment before moving to stand next to her. "I wanted ta apologize for the things I said ta ya. I….I didn' know how much ya had gone through and I shouldn' have judged ya like I did." Madison shook her head dismissing the apology.

"It's no problem Maggie. I woulda done the same. Glenn and ya went through some terror and ya acted out as anyone woulda."

"No. I….the Governor…he made me take my shirt off and stand in front of him. He touched my back but didn' do nothing more. I was terrified. They were hurting Glenn, threatening to do more to him and me if I didn' tell 'bout the prison." Madison's eyes searched Maggie's face and noticed the tears that had built up. Gathering the girl in her arms she hugged her tightly.

"He's the devil that man. He ain' neva gonna touch ya again ya hea'? I won' let him nea' ya." She promised. Maggie cried for a little while, finally having confessed what had happened. The two didn't speak another word as they cleaned dishes and put away food. They stayed in the kitchen just sitting in the comfortable silence until Glenn came running in with bottles in his hands.

"Daryl and Merle went out and found us some liquor!" He was beaming, making the bruises not so horrible. The girls laughed and followed him out to where everyone was celebrating the Dixons' find.

"There has ta be damn near five full boxes!" Madison lifted a bottle of whiskey from one and snapped off the cap.

"Cleared out the store. Who eva looted before didn' take it all. Figured afta the drama lately this would be a nice surprise." Daryl spoke appearing beside her. He took the bottle from her hand and took a gulp.

"Hey!" She protested. As she reached for the bottle he pulled back.

"I got sumthin' else for ya." He turned and dug through a backpack pulling out a dark bottle. "Merle had said sumthin' 'bout this being yer favorite." It was a hard to get whiskey. Madison had only ever found it in one store in a three town radius. Taking it in both hands she smiled.

"Merle told ya huh?" It touched her heart a little knowing he still thought about her.

"Don' think too much on it. He broke all but two bottles. Took the otha one with him to the guard tower." The smile dropped off her face and she nodded. Daryl gave her a one armed hug and walked away. Madison snatched up another bottle of whiskey and slipped out to her cell. A few hours later she had managed to polish off a little less than half the bottle. It was beginning to quiet down now, people probably calling it a night or passing out to sleep off the booze. Madison quietly walked out to the night air and headed straight for the guard tower.

"Get the fuck outta hea' woman." Merle slurred at her as she reached the top. She ignored him and entered the small room. He was slumped in a chair, bottle of booze matching hers clutched in his fist. He titled it back at his lips and took a gulp. Madison moved to stand near one of the windows and peered out into the darkness of the trees. She noticed a blanket and pillow tossed in the corner. "Ya tryin' ta get yerself killed?"

"Don' matta. I ain' got nothin' to worry 'bout." She retorted before taking a gulp from her own.

"Aw fuckin' hell. Daryl gave ya one? Fuckin' bastard. I knew he was up to sumthin'." Merle pushed himself out of the chair and tried to grab the bottle. Both were too drunk for sudden movements and as Madison pulled away Merle fell forward pinning her to the window. His breath was warm on her neck, her hand moving to press against his chest. The feeling of her touching him had Merle trembling and he let out a soft groan. "Fuck girlie." He moved forward and pressed himself against her. Her eyes fluttered shut and she turned her face towards his. Merle took the bottle from her hand and set it down on a table close enough to them. His hand slowly moved to her face where his fingers stroked her cheek gently before moving down to her neck. The closed around the soft skin there but not tight to cut off her air. Tentatively Madison tilted her head up and moved her lips to his. They brushed against his softly at first before applying a little pressure. It was all Merle needed before he slammed his down on hers, his fingers tightening a little bit. Merle pushed his hardening member against Madison and she moaned. He quickly took advantage of her open mouth and slid his tongue in against hers. Fingers clenching his shirt tightly Madison raised her leg up around his hip. Merle's hand grabbed it tightly, pulling it tighter against him.

As things began to heat up Merle pulled away and lifted his shirt over his head before tearing at hers. He successfully got it off but it was now no more than scrap. His strong hands tugged at her shorts and Madison slipped her hands underneath his to pull them off. He turned her and bent her over the table where he had place the bottom taking in the view of her bare bottom. A sharp sting ran through his flesh as he deliver a blow to her pale skin. Madison cried out which spurred him on to do it again. This time it was more a moan than a cry. "Fuck." He muttered before fumbling with his own pants. Once they were out of the way he wasted no time in plunging himself deep inside of her. Both cried out loudly at the sensations. He didn't even give her a chance to adjust before he started quickly pumping into her. Madison's hand clutched the table tightly as Merle drove into her hard from behind. The bottle crashed to the floor, spilling whiskey all over. Tangling his fingers in her hair Merle yanked her up so he could nip at her neck. "Merle I…I…" She was coming undone, her walls squeezing him tightly. As she screamed his name Merle felt his own orgasm surfacing quickly. Biting down on her shoulder as he came he let himself spill into her. With one last thrust he released her hair and the two fell to the table. Breathing heavily they stayed like that for a moment. Merle pulled himself out and collapsed onto the floor where the blanket was. Madison slowly moved beside him and into his arms. Surprisingly enough he wrapped them around her before pulling the blanket up around them.


	11. Chapter 10

_AN: Hey ya'll! I hope you are all still with me here! So the last chapter certainly was something and I want to thank those of you who reviewed. I am warning you though MERLE WILL NOT BEND SO EASILY! I mean come on, this is Merle Dixon we are talking about. Anywho, I hope you guys like this chapter. It's super short but that's because the next chapter is a big one._

Madison woke up to birds chirping, sun shining in her face. At first she was terrified that she was back in Woodbury. Her body shot up and she looked around wildly until she realized she was still in the guard tower. Slowly the previous night's events filled her mind and she plopped back on to the makeshift bed. Merle was long gone; his spot cold. "Fuck." Madison was beyond hung over as she yanked on her clothes stopping short when she saw her shirt. "Goddamnit Merle." She tossed the destroyed shirt on the table and looked around. Hidden halfway beneath the blanket was one of Merle's button up shirts. Pulling it on Madison tied it on the bottom so it fit better. Hoping to get back in to the prison without questions she darted across the grounds and stopped at the door as Daryl exited with Rick. Both stopped and stared at her, Daryl smirking when he saw the shirt. "Shuttup." She muttered and pushed past them.

"Was that…" Rick started.

"Don't ask." Daryl shook his head and they continued on their way. Madison ignored the few people up as she got to her cell and switched into some clean clothes then ran to the kitchen where she was late for breakfast duty.

"I am so sorry Carol. I overslept. I guess I drank a little too much." She immediately apologized and started mixing oatmeal and honey in a few bowls. Carol had stopped what she was doing and was just smiling at her. "What?"

"Sweetie, you have the biggest hickey on your neck." She laughed. Madison's eyes grew wide and her hand shot up to where Merle had been nipping at her.

"Oh my god. No I don'. No…" She angled a pot and saw in the blurry distorted image what Carol had seen. "Oh my god." Carol stood there laughing and shaking her head.

"Come here." Madison shuffled over to her with the pot still in her hand. Carol pulled it from her hands and plopped it down on the counter. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a compact and flipped it open to reveal concealer.

"Where did ya get tha'?" Madison asked eying the make up in her hand.

"Well let's just say I found myself in your position a time or two." Madison racked her brain for a moment before a smile stretched across her face.

"Daryl. I knew it!" Carol smiled back and shrugged. "Ah, so you know how ta handle a Dixon too huh?" She joked.

"Well I am assuming Daryl isn't as….kinky as Merle in the bedroom." Carol said as she applied the makeup while Madison held her hair away from it. Carol quickly finished and they started breakfast again. They could hear people filing in and figured they better get out there.

"Carol, thank you." Carol only nodded and took a tray out to the cafeteria. With a deep breath Madison did the same. Her eyes scanned the room quickly spotting Merle sitting with Daryl off to the side. Merle didn't look up when she came in to the room but Daryl did. The look on his face was not a happy one. Madison's eyes shot to Carol who nodded in their direction and Madison nodded back. Slowly she handed out bowls, making sure the last two would land at the Dixon's table. Placing one in front of Daryl she placed the last one in front of Merle who didn't look up as he took it and began eating. Madison looked to Daryl for some kind of sign and he grabbed his bowl.

"I gotta talk to Rick." He mumbled then took off. Madison placed the tray down on the table and sat down across from Merle.

"Morning." She spoke softly. He grunted and kept eating. "So you arren' gonna talk ta me?" Merle silently scarfed down his food then tossed the spoon into the bowl and looked at her.

"Ain' nuthin' ta talk abou'."

"Las' night ain' nuthin'." She argued. Merle leaned forward, his eyes locked on hers.

"It was nuthin'."

"Don' you lie ta…" Merle jumped up and cut her off.

"Go back to fuckin' the Govna little lady. I'm through wit ya. Las' nigh' neva happened." He yelled at her then stormed out of the kitchen leaving Madison sitting at the table alone while everyone stared at her. Slowly and quietly Madison stood and picked up his bowl and placed it on the tray. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was scared that if she blinked that she would start crying. Rick caught the look on her face and immediately stood to follow her. Grabbing the tray from her hands he led her into the kitchen and put it down. Once the door shut behind them Madison began grabbing things and throwing them. Anything within reach; pots pans, bowels and silverware, it all went flying creating a huge mess. Madison was screaming and crying and Rick froze for a moment. When she went for the knives he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him.

"Stop Maddie. Ya gotta stop or ya gonna hurt ya self." She was struggling against him, pulling away.

"I don' care." She yelled. Rick yanked her to the right and her injured knee gave out sending her to the ground. Rick lost his balance and landed on her. Madison was still crying, her sobs echoing right through Rick. Climbing off her he sat on the floor, his back against one of the steel cabinets. Pulling Madison into his arms he rocked her and held her. Madison curled into Rick, her head pressed against his chest. Her whole body was hurting but mostly her chest. They both sat there even as Carol and Daryl brought in the tray of empty bowels and glanced at the mess. Rick just looked at Daryl and grimaced. Carol whispered something about cleaning it up after they left and Daryl walked out with her. Eventually Madison stopped crying and Rick coaxed her back to her cell. He crawled into the bed with her and she snuggled into his chest again. She needed comfort and Rick wanted nothing more than to make the girl feel okay again.

"I….I can' believe he said those things." She shook her head but didn't cry anymore. She was all cried out now. "In front of everyone…."

"He didn' mean them I'm sure. Merle is jus' disgruntled." Rick wasn't sure if it was the truth or a lie. Madison didn't answer him. She knew Merle meant it. He wouldn't have slept with her then shouted at her like that in front of everyone if he hadn't. She needed him to believe her, to believe the truth about what happened in Woodbury but he wouldn't even talk to her. How could he deny the kind of passion they had? The kind of love they had? Madison didn't want to lose hope that one day he would realize that she was only ever trying to protect him.

After Madison calmed down enough Rick let her go help Carol clean up the mess while he went to find Merle. Finding him in the yard near the gate he stormed over. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled. Merle turned and rolled his eyes sighing. He was not in the mood.

"Well if it ain' Officer Friendly. Look I don' need ya bullshit righ' now." He turned to continue doing whatever it was he was doing before.

"There was no need ta yell at Madison like that. In front of everyone." Merle spun around and pointed a finger in Rick's face.

"Don' ya go tellin' me wha' I can and can' do about the girl. She is my problem, not yours."

"Like hell she is. You just tossed her aside in fron' of everyone. I'd say she isn' your concern anymore." Merle stepped forward and jabbed Rick in the chest with his finger.

"Stay away from her." He threatened. Rick just laughed and shook his head.

"An' what if I don'? What if I decided that I wanna see what Merle Dixon gave up?" Rick knew he was stepping over the line big time. He would never take advantage of Madison, especially when she was so very much in love with someone. Even if he was a worthless P.O.S. Merle saw red and threw his fist into Rick's face. Feeling the pain from the punch shoot through his cheek Rick shook it off and lunged towards the redneck. Both men went down fighting. Even with one hand Merle was a decent fighter and got in his fair share of hits. Beth and Hershel had seen the beginning and sent Beth to round someone up to stop them. Madison had been talking with Maggie and Glenn when Beth came running in yelling about Rick and Merle fighting. Daryl came running passed them, Glenn right behind him. Maggie helped Madison go as fast as she could outside. Spotting the men fighting Madison ignored the searing pain in her leg as she pushed herself further to get to them. Even Carl had stepped in to pull the two apart. Madison grabbed a hold of Merle's shirt while Daryl stepped between the two men. Merle spun around, grabbed Madison's face in his hand and kissed her hard on the mouth. Shooting a smug look at Rick he pushed her back and she fell into the fence then on to the ground. The walkers behind the fence were in a frenzy now, snapping and clawing at Madison. Rick rushed to her side to help her up and away from the danger of the fence as Merle stalked away.

"I'm fine Rick." Madison watched Merle walk away, Daryl racing to keep up with him. She wanted nothing more than to go after him too but knew it would be no use.

"You're stitches Mads." Maddie looked down and sure enough her stitches had torn from when she fell. Blood was slowly making its way down her leg. Rick scooped her up and yelled for Hershel. Soon enough Madison was sitting on the table again as he sewed her up. She was numb to the pain though. All of the pain was in her chest. Merle was playing games and she didn't know how much more she could take.


	12. Chapter 11

_AN: NO I AM NOT KILLING MERLE OFF! I just really needed to get that out there. I don't think my heart could take that. But thank you to everyone who is still reading my story 3_

A week had gone by and Madison was almost healed. The stitches were out now and they were planning a raid of Woodbury to get Jacey out. Madison insisted she go while Rick and Merle, for once agreeing, she should stay behind and help out there. The whole group was seated around a table discussing their next step.

"I am goin'. I don' wanna here anotha word." Madison argued and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Maddie I'd feel a lot better if you'd stay." Rick looked across the table at her. The two had grown close over the past week. Merle had taken to staying in the tower, Daryl bringing him meals. When he did join them he sat in the corner and never looked at Madison.

"Rick you don' undastand. That's mah little girl. I ain' stayin' here. My leg is fine. Hershel even said so. Right?" She looked at Hershel and he nodded.

"She healed pretty quickly Rick. I had to agree with her but she's fine to go." Madison raised an eyebrow at Rick as in a "I told you so" and he sighed.

"Fine, but you do as I say and nothin' more." He pointed a finger at her and she nodded.

"Oh like hell she's comin'." Merle slammed his fist on the table.

"She's mah daughter Merle Dixon." Madison seethed. For the first time in a week his eyes landed on hers.

"What a great mommy you are huh? Baby girl, all alone in Woodbury…" Madison made to hit Merle but Daryl grabbed her and held her down. "Oh now she's got some bite to here huh? Tell me girlie, did the Govna have a bite too?"

"Merle cut it out!" Rick yelled at him. Madison was about to lunge again and he wasn't sure if Daryl would be able to keep her down this time. Merle flipped Rick off but stopped. "Now look, I say she's goin'. You two needta get along, even just for the trip. So to settle this shit you two are taking the truck. Daryl, Glenn and I will take the car. And before you start arguing I don' wanna hear it. Final word. We leave tomorrow mornin' bright an' early so be ready." And with that Rick stood and walked away from the table. Madison's hands were curled into fists and she was dying to slug Merle. Carol's small hands wrapped around her shoulders.

"Why don't we go talk for a little while? We can set up your cell for Jacey. I have a few things we grabbed out on a run. We kind of hoped she would be joining us." Madison nodded, her eyes still on his. She never backed down to Dixon and it would be like hell if she did now. With a smug smirk she turned and followed Carol.

Carol had understated "few things". There were at least four boxes or clothes and toys and even butterfly wall decals. "Oh Carol." Madison was at a loss for words as she held up a dress in blue and yellow. "I know she will love this." Carol merely smiled and folded some of the clothes. "Do you think I should go? In all honesty." Carol paused in her actions and sat down on the bed next to Madison.

"It's up to you love. I know she's your daughter and I cannot tell you how many times I begged to go look for my Sophia. I was hardly as strong as you though and I was a terrible mess. I would have only made things hard. If Rick says you are good to go then I think you are too. He has a great sense of judgment despite the actions you have seen lately or what you came in on. He was in a bad place when you arrived. He had just lost his wife, almost his daughter. He had to…his best friend tried to kill him. He had to take him out. Then the same night we lost the farm we were staying on when a horde came. He's always been the one to make the decisions and lead the group. He's tired. He's worn thin but he would never put any of us in danger." Carol's fingers had been smoothing over the wrinkles in the shirt she held.

"He is a good man. I know how he feels, losin' everthin' like tha'. He's a wonderful man." Madison agreed with her. The kiss was still a secret but how close they had gotten wasn't.

"A better man than Merle." Carol spoke softly before standing up.

"Carol…"

"I'm sorry. It isn't my place."

"No one knows Merle like I do. The way he's actin' is different than what I know. He's sweet, he was great with Jacey. He loved me. He's jus' hurt righ' now. He just doesn' wanna hear the truth. The Govna spun lies and made him think I neva loved him." Maddie couldn't help but defend him. She still loved him. She still had hope that he loved her too.

"No I understand Madison. Why don't we just get all of this set up and then get some dinner?" Madison nodded knowing this conversation wasn't worth keeping up. People would never see the Merle Dixon she did. She may never see him again.

Tension had been high, the highest so far as the rest of the day went without a hitch. Madison called it an early night and crawled into her bunk to try and sleep. Her mind was going a mile a minute, running through every scenario of what could happen the next morning.

"Maddie?" Madison turned in her bed to find Rick standing in her doorway peering into the darkness. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Oh no, don't get up. I was just checking on ya." Madison smiled and scooted back into the bed, patting the empty side. Rick came in and laid down facing Maddie.

"Checkin' on me or makin' sure I wasn' with Merle?" She joked.

"I would neva stand between you two if you were to get back together. I jus' don' like seeing you hurt."

"I know Rick. I'm fine. I just want my daughter back. I can' deal with Merle right now. He's….he's not in his righ' mind. He isn' the Merle that I loved righ' now and I'm sure that's because of the Govna. A part of my is holdin' out on some kind of hope that my Merle will come back to me. Silly isn' it?" She tried to laugh but a sob cut it off.

"Hey. It ain't sill Maddie. You love him and that's somethin' you can' just stop doin'. I still love my wife and I know she wasn' really herself when she went. We had been in a bad place when we first got here." Madison moved her head to his arm and placed it on his shoulder. Rick's hand came around and slowly stroked her hair.

"I'm really sorry about your wife." She said softly.

"I'm really sorry about your husband."

"It feels like forever ago. I found Jacey instead. It's like I've lost her and Merle too. One step forward, two back."

"Ya can' think like that. Ya gotta think positive. If you go in there thinkin' the worse you won' get your little girl outta there. You migh' get yourself killed instead."

"Wha' if I did die? What would happen? To Merle? To Jacey? To you?" She lifted her head and met Rick's eyes.

"Don' think like that Maddie."

"What if I did Rick?"

"We would keep Jacey here as our own. Carol would adopt her in a sense. She would never see harm again. I can' answer for Merle but I'm sure he'd be broken. He cares about ya whether he wants ta admit that right now or not."

"What about you?" There was a small distance between the two of them now.

"I care about you Madison. A lot. It would hurt like hell to lose you." She could feel the tip of his nose bumping hers, her breath getting heavier. Something barely touched her lips and she gasped. Rick's finger's tightened in her hair and she closed the tiny distance to press her lips against his. Madison cupped his cheek as she pressed herself against him. His lips molded around hers softly, his tongue probing for entrance which she wasn't hesitant to give. The feeling of his tongue against hers sent shivers down her spine and she moved to straddle him.

"Hey, hey wait a minute Maddie." Rick pulled himself away and put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from getting on top of him. She was looking down at him, eyes hooded, lips swollen from kissing. She was beautiful.

"What?"

"We can'. We shouldn' have even…you are still very much in love with Merle. I can' come between shit like that." He shook his head. No doubt, Rick Grimes was attracted to the girl but she was another man's woman and he wouldn't do it. Even if that man was Merle Dixon and he hardly deserved her at all. Rick stood and rubbed his hand over his head. "You understand right?" Madison knew he was right. They were so comfortable with each other, both lonely. She cared about him but it would be taking advantage of the situation and it wasn't right. With a sigh she nodded. Rick leaned down and kissed her fore head before wishing her a good night and walking back to his cell. Madison let out a low groan and flopped back down on her bed. It had been stupid to kiss Rick. The last gentleman on the earth and she tried to kiss him. Maddie loved Merle but she was beginning to lose faith in ever fixing what they had. She shouldn't give up though right? Madison's night was full of nightmares or Woodbury, Jacey as a walker, Merle and Rick.

"It's righ' up here. We needta pull ova an' walk tha rest of tha way. Radio in ta ya lova boy." Merle pulled the truck over and ordered Madison. Her eyes drew to his. He hadn't said two words to her the entire ride and now this.

"He's not my lover Merle." Her voice was flat but the edge was there.

"Coulda fooled me missy."

"What the hell are ya talkin' about?" Madison held the talkie tight in her hand. Merle reached over and snatched it from her, telling the others the plan.

"I'm talkin' 'bout him always runnin' to ya and don' think no one noticed him in ya cell last nigh'." His eyes darkened when they met hers.

"What are ya talkin' about?" Everyone had been asleep when he came to see her.

"I'm talkin' 'bout Officer Friendly comin' to ya cell last night and the two of ya whisperin' away."

"Why were ya lurkin' outside a my cell?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I ain' lurkin'." Madison scoffed and got out of the truck. She heard his door slam right after hers and the sound of his angry footsteps stomping over to her. Pushing her up against the truck he stuck his face in hers. "Now listen here suga, I'm done with these games. You gonna fuck the cop then do it but don' pretend to care for my sake."

"You are such an idiot Merle."

"And you're a slut." Madison's hands grabbed the back of his head and pulled his mouth down to meet hers. She had been afraid he would resist or even push her away but instead he matched her kiss for kiss. They were needy, rough, demanding. The passion clearly evident between the two. Hearing the car approaching Merle pulled away. "Girlie, you're gonna be the death of me." He growled before placing a quick kiss on her lips and moving away. Madison had wanted to ask for a second chance, or even a chance to explain things but the group was already here. A quick outline of the plans were made and they were in the woods soon enough. They would make an attempt at getting in the same way they had before. There was a chance someone had figured the spot out and blocked it, but there was a chance they didn't either. Rick led the group with Daryl, Madison behind them with Glenn. Merle bringing up the back.

"I like the view from back here."

"Shuttup Merle." Madison tossed over her shoulder. She couldn't deal with him right now. "We need ta get Jacey. I don't need your head games." He moved in closer when they stopped right outside the wall.

"Tha' back there at the truck was not head game darlin'." He bit down on his bottom lip and looked at her. Madison shoved away the feeling of need and faced Rick and Daryl.

"If you two are done with the teenage angst, we are headin' in." Daryl glared at them, Merle more so than Madison. The five of them silently made their way into the depths of Woodbury. They waited until they got to where they had hid before.

"Jacey will be in school righ' now. If we wait another ten minutes she'll be headin' back home. I'm sure she's still stayin' with Sally's family so she will have to pass by two streets from here to get home." Madison started heading that way but Rick stopped her.

"You can' go. If she sees you she might get worried. I'm sure they told her you were dead or ran away." Rick shook his head.

"She's my daughter and I am goin' ta get her." She argued.

"Hush now babe. I'll get her and bring her to ya k?" Merle came to stand beside her, his hand low on her back.

"How do we know they ain' said the same 'bout you? Daryl even said that he told everyone that you were a traitor. Someone will see ya and toss ya right at his feet." Rick's hand slid from her arm and he let the two talk.

"If we were to get caught, betta me than you. The things he's gonna do to ya…" Merle traced his fingers along her cheek and shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Before he pit me agains' my brotha he said some pretty bad things 'bout ya. He ain' gonna be nice, I'll tell ya that." Fear sent a shiver down her spin and Madison shook her head.

"No. No he won' get a hold of me. I need my baby girl Merle. I can' leave her here anymore. Not with that monster." Tears were filling her eyes and she was on the verge of hysterics. Merle's hands came up to frame the side of her face and he forced her to look in his eyes.

"Ain' nuthin' gonna happen to you or tha' little girl. I promise. I love the two of you. Ya family. Ya stay here with Grimes and China man and let the Dixon's snatch her up yea?" Madison sucked in a shaky breath and nodded. He loved her. He still loved her. They were going to get Jacey and be a family again. "Alrigh' now go stand with them and I'll make this quick." He lowered his lips to hers and gently kissed her. As he walked away he shoved something in her hand and disappeared with Daryl. When Madison opened her hand she found her ring sitting in her palm. Her eyes scanned the alley where the brothers had gone down and she slipped the ring on. Rick pulled her in with an arm and held her as she tried to collect herself.

"He'll come back Mads. He and Daryl are our best. They will get Jacey and be back in no time." Rick wasn't sure who he was trying to comfort more, himself or the woman in his arms. And hour went by and Madison was pacing back and forth, Glenn on the ground against the wall.

"Where are they? They should be back by now. It's taking way too long." She was beginning to panic, ready to take off when they heard footsteps coming their way. Rick grabbed Maddie and Glenn and hid just inside the door way to one of the buildings.

"We gotta go!" Daryl's voice sounded out and Madison dashed out to them. Daryl was standing with Sally's parents, Sally in her father's arms.

"Where are Merle and Jacey?" She asked. Daryl met her eyes and grimaced.

"He…he said he'd be right behind us."

"No." Madison started running down the alley but Rick grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. "No! Let go!" She struggled against Rick.

"Maddie we need to go. Stop yelling or they are going to find us. We have to go." He kept pulling her in the direction of the exit while the girl cried and struggled.

"Mommy!" Madison stopped struggling and Rick loosened his grip on her as a little girl came running down the alley, Merle right behind her. Madison dropped to her knees and took the girl in her arms.

"Baby. Oh my god baby. Jacey I've missed you. I'm so sorry." She held her tightly before pulling back so she could see her face. "I will never leave you again Jacey I promise." She cried.

"It's okay, Merle told me you had to." Her eyes went to Merle who was filthy and there was fresh blood on his shirt on his chest.

"Merle?" She picked Jacey up and reached a hand out. He slapped it away and moved around her.

"Don't worry about it. We gotta go."

"What about them?" Glenn asked pointing to Sally and her parents who were clearly terrified. All three were dirty and there was a bit of blood on their clothes.

"What the hell happened?" Madison asked. Theresa and Andrew looked down at their feet and Sally was crying quietly.

"We'll talk in the car. They're comin'. China, you ride with us." Merle said before leading them back to the wall and slipping through. The group jogged back to the vehicles without a word and climbed in. Once everyone was in the cars Merle didn't wait for the car as he raced towards the prison. Not a word was spoken all the way there or when they finally arrived. Even the others in the group were relatively silent as the new people came forward. Carol and Beth immediately offered them aide and food, taking them inside. Carol scooped Jacey from Madison's arms. Jacey went only after Madison promised it was okay and she would be right there. Once they were inside Rick motioned for the rest of them to meet inside by the cells.

"I need to know what happened. Who are these people?" Rick asked with his arms crossed. Merle stood across from Madison in their little circle and his eyes refused to meet hers.

"We got to tha school righ' when it let out. Jacey spotted me and came runnin'. Started talkin' 'bout how her momma left and someone told her I was gone too. She said the Govna had a talk with Sally's parents, told them she was theirs now. Little girl refused ta leave without some doll, said her momma gave it ta her. So we snuck ta tha house and was jus' leavin' when in walks Sally, her parents and two of the Govna's men, Martinez included. Still the Govna's bitch he tried to take down me and Daryl. Sally's dad stepped in and tried ta stop tha fight, got knocked down. A few others musta been outside of tha house, came running in as Martinez took off. Someone said somethin' 'bout killing Sally and Jacey and tha's when Momma and Poppa bear stepped in. Those two offed two of the men while Daryl and I got the otha two." Madison's hand pressed tightly against her mouth trying to keep from crying. "We scooped the kids up, brought ma and pop along. They couldn' stay." Everything was quiet for a moment as the story sunk in. Rick cleared his throat and nodded.

"Alrigh'. Why don't ya get cleaned up and get some food." He turned and headed for the caf to meet the new people. Glenn and Daryl exchanged a look and left, leaving Madison and Merle alone. Neither one said anything for a while. Madison looked over Merle, her eyes landing on his bloody shirt. She stepped forward and when her hand was right above it Merle grabbed her wrist.

"Ain' nothing." His voice was low and his grip light. Ignoring him she pulled up the bottom of his shirt to find a nasty gash on his chest.

"Merle…" He yanked the shirt down and stepped away from her.

"I said ain' nothin'. Mind ya business." Madison felt like she had just been struck. He was acting just like he had before, like what happened in the alley was nothing.

"Fine, then you can have this back." She pulled off the ring and grabbed his hand. Slamming the ring into his palm she took off running until she got outside. Rounding the corner she found a secluded area in no view of the fence and sank to the ground. She couldn't take this. He was tearing her apart little by little. The tears just kept coming and her sobs were only partially muffled against her hands. She must have been there for close to twenty minutes before she heard footsteps then shuffling as someone sat beside her. Lifting her head she found Merle handing her a first aid kit. She looked at it then Merle then out across the yard. She wasn't playing his game.

"Baby come on. I didn' mean nuthin' by tha'. I jus'… I'm still reelin' ova the Govna shit alrigh'? Come on, look at me." She heard the tin kit on the cement before she felt his hands on her face. "Come on, I love you Mads. I do. That ain' neva changed. Even when I saw ya with tha' piece a shit. When I got here I was still hurt and confused. Every nigh' afta ya left I though' 'bout ya. Ya never left my mind." He rubbed the tears away with his thumbs and pulled her close to his. Madison gave in and let him kiss the top of her head before pulling away. "Now I need my woman to patch me up." She made a face at him. "Please." The silly Dixon puppy eyes. Madison laughed a little and nodded. Merle pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the side. Madison pulled the first aid kit into her lap and grabbed the antiseptic and splashed some on a cotton pad. Merle growled when she pressed it against the wound but she ignored him. "Maddie gimme." Merle grabbed the bottle of peroxide and splashed some right on the gash. He groaned loudly and Maddie bit down on her lip. She hated seeing him in pain. There had been too many times that he had come home with something and she would fix him up. Each and every time he would avoid her eyes and questions and it broke her heart. She blew on the wound hoping it would help. She quickly applied the steri-strips and gauze, making sure to tape it good. Placing all of the things back into the tin container and snapping it shut she sighed and sat back on her heels. She hated the awkward silence between them. Just as she was about to leave he grabbed her and pulled her down into his lap.

"Baby look at me. I love ya." Madison shook her head. "Yea I do. If I didn' I wouldn' a come back to ya. I wanna…I wanna be with you girlie. Me, you and Jacey, we a family and I wanna keep it that way. I can' live without ya Madison. I tried and I couldn' do it." His hand we gentle against the skin on her face. She could feel his leather contraption rubbing her back and she sighed. She wanted nothing more than to return to how things were but something was holding her back. She couldn't put her finger on it. Madison untangled herself from Merle and stood up.

"I…I need some time to think. I…I need to go." She all but ran off leaving Merle pissed and confused. He thought this was what Maddie wanted. It's what he had wanted. Merle stomped down to the fence. He needed to kill something.

Madison headed straight for the cell block they had just begun clearing out to give everyone a little more room. She had planned on taking the furthest cell and give Jacey the one next to her. She knew the little girl wanted a bed of her own and she knew she could be safe enough to have a cell of her own. She almost reached the cell when she heard Carol call out her name. Turning she sighed and waved. Carol's smile dropped from her face and she quickened her pace.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Her eyes scanned Madison's body for injury.

"I'm okay Carol. Jus'…Merle told me he wants he, Jacey and I ta be a family again." Her smiled was small and sad.

"That's great Maddie!"

"I…I told him I needed time." She whispered, upset with herself.

"Why did you do that? I thought this is what you wanted?"

"It is. It was. I don' know Carol! I'm jus' so confused and I'm still hurt with wha' he has said and done." She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Do you think it's because you are scared of losing him again?"

"I don' know. Maybe and maybe it's somethin' else. I jus'….he's mad. Up until we got back from the run I 'ave always wanted us to be together again and now…" She shook her head, at a loss for words. Offering a small smile to Carol she walked away to find Merle.


End file.
